Konoha High School
by Cloudwatcher17
Summary: Yuki Kagura transfer's to Konoha High, With all you favorite Naruto character's plus a couple extra OC's, read what they get up too, a bit like friends, Future Pairings SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, NejixTenten, InoxSai, ShikaxOc, slight InoxDei and TemaxShika :
1. First Day!

**Okay my first fanfic in awhile, been busy with my nurse training, but i've missed writing so i've decided i'm going to write a chapter each time on a train bout my favorite character's and an OC so here goes.**

Yuki awoke with a jolt as her alarm buzzed for 7:00 am. She groaned and slammed her hand down onto the clock, after it was quiet for a few moments she breathed out deeply and smiled, it was the first day of a new beginning. It was her first day in her new school, she would be joining a third way through sophomore year, but she hoped that she would fit in at her new school.

She got up and showered quickly, placing a little bit of make up on she thought about the reason she left her last school, she had been bullied to most the existent of killing herself, but her grandfather and found out and made the decision to move and change schools, at first before knew the damage that was happening to Yuki, he was against the idea because the school she went to at the time was a school for the rich and famous, he wanted her to be get the best education and be in the best circles for future life, but the second he found her beaten to a pulp in the street they moved.

They moved to smaller house in a town called Konoha, her grandfather and grandmother had live in Konoha for a long time up until a couple of years ago they moved and had Yuki and her older brother Shido move in with them, her grandfather owned a large medical research company and earned a large sum of money out of it, they use to live in a fairly large house, but when they moved back to Konoha, they moved back into their old town house.

Yuki hoped with her whole heart that she would find some friends and not be bullied this time around, other than that she didn't care what school had in store for her, she pulled out a pair of loose legged jeans, a white tank top and red jumper that fell off the shoulders as she pulled a pair of socks out of the chest of draws underneath her bunk bed her white German Sheppard puppy, Genji ran into her bedroom and barked playfully at her.

"Hey Gen!" Yuki smirked, she picked the puppy up and blew raspberry's into the puppy's belly, making is squeal and snap playfully at her nose. "Sorry Gen, I don't have time to play with you properly," She placed him on the floor, "I've gotta get ready for school," She looked back into her wardrobe opposite her bed, "Now what shoes should I wear."

Genji ran into the cupboard, disappeared but she could hear him rummaging around,

Pulling her white socks on, she got down on her hands and knees and peered into the cupboard, "Genji, what are you doing in there."

The puppy barked and wondered back out again with his overly tail, that was overly large for the size of him wagging, in his mouth he carried a royal blue flat knee high boots with red toes.

"Gen, what-?" Yuki pulled the boot out of his mouth, "Gen, this is perfect," She let go of him and he ran back into the cupboard and brought out the other one, "Thanks," She picked him and cuddled him.

She pulled her boots on and ran down the first flights of stairs, her room was on the top floor of the town house, with her own bather room, then on the next floor was her grandfathers bedroom, bathroom and his office, then floor after was a fairly large kitchen and dining table, to the right was a living room, then the finally floor as you came through the front door, there was a bathroom to your right and then straight ahead of you was Shido's bedroom door, to the right was the utility room that went straight out into a large garden. Genji bouncing at her feet, she walked into kitchen where her grandfather sat drinking a cup of tea and his favourite news paper, whilst, Kimiko, the house keeper made breakfast.

"Hey Princess, nervous?" Hatori asked flicking his paper down and looking over the top of his reading glasses.

Yuki nodded and pulled her bag from one of the kitchen table chairs.

Kimiko placed a full English breakfast on the table in front of Hatori and smiled at Yuki, "I made you breakfast and your lunch is in the fridge!"

Yuki walked over to the fridge, there was a lunch box table placed on one of the shelves, she pulled it off and placed into her leather over the shoulder bag, "Thanks but I'm not really hungry, too nervous."

"At least have a slice of toast," Kimiko pushed, she placed a silver bowl on the floor, full of dog food, Genji ran over and tucked into his food.

Yuki shook her head looking at her watched, "I need to go I'm gonna be late! It's already half past, Grandfather can we go?"

"I have an important meeting this morning, I'm sorry!" Hatori apologised, "I hope you don't mind, Kimiko can give you a lift!"

Yuki shook her head, "No, I'll walk, but I better leave now otherwise I'll be extremely late!" She moved forward and kissed her grandfather's cheek. "See you when I get home." She picked up one of his sausages, he swiped at her with his knife, but she waved it, "See something to eat!"

Hatori shook his head, "Go on get out of here, brat!" He joked.

Yuki rubbed Genji's head quickly, before turning around and making a break down the stairs and out the door once outside, she breathed in deeply and looked around at the other town houses in her close, before smiling and breaking into a run.

Five minutes later she arrived at Konoha High school, her eyes gazed over of the main building before walking through the gates and off the street path.

"Hey Karin!" Temari whispered, to the long haired bright redhead next to her, "New meat and she looks like she's got a bit of cash!"

Karin spun around on her tips toes, "Well, looks like for a rare occasion we have a new member of the gang." Karin swaggered over to Yuki and stood purposely in her way. "Hi there!"

Yuki blinked rapidly feeling a bit overwhelmed as she looked up at the girl in her way, she smiled "Hello..."

"My names Karin and these are my friends, Temari, Konan and Kin." Karin motioned to the a sandy blonde who's hair was tied back in four short bunches, and two older looking girls, one with blue hair tied u in a bun with a lip and ear piecing and another strange looking one with long black hair.

"Hey!" Temari waved her off.

Kin looked her up and down be giving her a fake smile and Konan didn't even look at her.

"I guess you are new here, so I'll take you to see The Principle." Karin said with a quick smile, she linked arms with Ino and led her in to the school building.

As they walked through the crowd, Kin bumped into a girl with pink hair. "What it!" She snapped. "Loser."

The pink haired girl turned around and raised her eyebrows, "Whatever, you're the loser here, you were the one who barged into me, you should apologise."

Kin rolled her eyes and continued to walk next to Karin, "You're in lucky we're in a rush you stupid bitch!"

Karin knocked on the door of the principal, a tall women with very large boobs and blonde hair answer, "What is it Karin, have you gotten in trouble already!"

Karin shook her head, "In here, new girl!"

Tsunade looked and smiled at Yuki, "Why hello there." She looked back at Karin, Konan, Kin and Temari, "You may go!"

Karin nodded, she turned and smiled, "Sure whatever, see you later new girl." They turned on their heels and disappeared.

Tsunade walked to her desk and sat down, "Welcome, you must be Yuki Kagura, well, welcome to Konoha High School,"

Yuki smiled, "Thanks, It a pleasure to be here."

"Here is you timetable, student book and you gym kit you ordered, you will need it for third period today." Tsunade handed her all three thing, "I have a group of girls, who will show you around and they should be here any second."

Yuki placed the thing in her bag whilst there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade shouted.

The pink girl she had seen Kin slam into earlier walk in with two other girls, one was tall and very athletic looking with dark brown hair tied up in two buns and one with was slightly smaller than the ink haired, she stood very shyly behind her brunette companion her hair long midnight blue fell softly around her face whilst white eyes stared at the ground.

"Yuki Kagura this is, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten." Tsunade introduced the girls, "They will be your escort and show you around until you get use to everything!"

"Hi!" Yuki smiled and waved, "It's lovely to meet you."

Sakura smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

"You may go! I hope you enjoy it here!" Tsunade nodded once.

Yuki was escorted out by the other three girls, the stood outside Tsunade's office and introduced themselves properly.

Sakura took hold of Yuki's time table, "Looks like you have history with Iruka-sensei with Hinata and I!"

Yuki smiled, "Well at least I know someone in my class."

"Y-you are very pretty, Yuki-chan." Hinata told her shyly. "I wish I was as pretty as you and then maybe…N-Naruto-kun would notice me."

"You are pretty Hinata!" Yuki replied, "And I don't know who this Naruto is, but I'm sure you are more the worthy for him!"

Sakura smiled.

"Anyway it was nice meeting you!" Tenten waved, "I've gotta get off to Math!" She dashed down the corridor. "See you later!" She called over her shoulder.

"We had better get to lesson," Sakura linked arms with Yuki, "Come on, I'll show you, don't Iruka-sensei's cool,"

Sakura pulled her into the class, everybody turned to watch the new girl walk in, some people turned and whispered to each other wondering who the new girl was.

Iruka turned from writing on the bored and looked at Yuki and Sakura. "You must me Yuki Kagura. Welcome to my history class," He knocked his hand on the board, "Everyone this is Yuki Kagura, would you like to introduce yourself and tell us a few things about yourself?"

Yuki beamed, "Hiya, I'm Yuki Kagura, I love readying and drawing and the way that water looks at night, I have a white German Sheppard puppy named Genji and my favourite food is...Salmon Rice balls." She looked at Sakura and Hinata and grinned.

"Well, that was nice, why don't you sit next to Sakura and Hinata?" Iruka motioned her towards the three chairs on the isle to left of the first row.

Sakura placed Yuki between her and Hinata in front of four boys.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A guy with blonde hair said leaning over his desk, "Hey new girl, you're really cute!"

"Naruto!" Iruka hollered, he walked over and bopped the guy on the head before handing Yuki a book.

Hinata blushed beside Yuki and fiddled with her index fingers, "H-hello, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered beside Yuki.

"So you're Naruto!" Yuki said before realising what she had said. "Hinata was-"

Sakura elbowed Yuki in the ribs.

"- just explaining some of the people the class and your names was one I remember!" Yuki saved quickly.

Hinata almost fainted, she placed her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Really you remember my name!" Naruto beamed pointing at himself, "Sasuke! Did you hear that, the new girl knows my name?"

"Shut up dweeb!" The guy with black spiky hair, looked at the corner of his eyes at him, "I really couldn't care."

"Hel-lloo Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stuttered and looked nervously at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and shrugged, "Whatever."

Yuki frowned at Sasuke's attitude, but she found it cute how her two new friends like guys in their history class.

"Hey Yuki-chan!" Naruto tapped Yuki on the shoulder, "This is Sai." He motioned to the very pale boy next to him with short black hair. "And that grumpy guts is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hi there!" Sai grinned.

Yuki waved. "Hi nice to meet you Sai." Yuki turned to speak to Sasuke, but decided differently when she saw the look on his face.

"Right!" Iruka called from the front, "Today we will be leaning about The Blitz does anyone know what year the blitz started..?"

Sakura raised her hand.

Yuki settled down and listen to the Iruka-sensei, whilst writing in her book.

For Yuki's second lesson, she had art with a teacher named Sasori, Sakura and Sai where in her class, whilst Hinata, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke where in the other class, Art was okay, but Yuki was a bit uncomfortable about how much Sasori like puppets, but Sakura told her it was nothing.

Afterwards, Sakura took Yuki to the girl changing rooms, followed by Tenten, Hinata and a new girl that she hadn't met before Ino, she was extremely beautiful, she had long bleach blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, pale blue eyes and a perfect completion, she was very loud and always spoke her mind but other than that she seemed cool.

Yuki followed Sakura in the hall, she held you hand and squeezed it when Sakura thought she was getting nervous.

"HEY YUKI!" Karin stormed over and grabbed hold of Yuki's shoulder. "What are you doing with these losers?"

Yuki looked around her, "They're not losers, I like them."

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino looked at her.

Karin scowled, "What! You prefer them to me?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah…"

Sakura smiled, "You heard her, so back off bitch, she's our friend!"

Karin brought her hand up and brought it down onto Sakura cheek, "Don't ever talk to shit to me, Bitch! Learn where you stand."

"I'm gonna kill her!" Ino turned around and stormed over towards them but Hinata and Tenten held her back.

Yuki stepped in between Karin and Sakura. "Karin I think you should just leave, these are my friends whether you like it or not." She realised she had probably made a bad enemy, but she had made four amazing friends and that is all she wanted.

"You've made huge mistake!" Karin pointed her finger into Yuki's shoulder, "When you have realise you have maybe I'll take you back!" Karin turned and flounced off.

Sakura her arms around Yuki's shoulders, "Oh my god, you are so cool,"

"She needs a serious punching!" Tenten snarled as she joined Yuki and Sakura. "Yuki, you were awesome."

"Yeah Yuki, you really showed that cow." Ino made sure she said cow loud enough for Karin to hear, but Karin just flicked her middle finger up at her.

Yuki blushed and smiled, "I didn't do anything but anyway I was wondering if this Friday after school you would like to stay over at my house? All of you!"

Sakura squealed. "That would be awesome!"

"Hell Yeah!" Tenten punched into the air.

Hinata fiddle with her fingers, "I'll have to make sure it's okay with father!"

"Sure I'll be there!" Ino patted Yuki on the shoulder.

"I think we should welcome Yuki officially into our group of friends," Sakura said to other girls. "I think we should also think up a name!"

Yuki, Tenten and Hinata broke into laughs whilst Ino grimaced.

"WHAT!" Sakura demanded.

Tenten placed her hand on Sakura' shoulder, "Let's just stick to welcoming Yuki into the group."

All girls broke into laughter again.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto waved walking toward the lazy pineapple haired genius, with Sasuke at his side.

Choji, Shikamaru's best friend nudged Shikamaru in the ribs, Shikamaru groaned and awoke from his sleep.

"What did you do that for?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and sat up whilst rubbed his eyes, he looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "Oh Hey Naruto, Sasuke."

Shino who stood beside Choji fiddled with his glasses, "Looks like we have a new girl in our class."

Naruto and Sasuke turned around, "Hey look Sasuke it's Yuki-chan."

"You know her?" Choji questioned Naruto as he munched in a bag of chips.

"Yeah, she's so cute and cool." Naruto replied jumping around,

"I thought you had a crush on Sakura." Shikamaru swung his legs over side of the stage he had been lying on,

"I do, doesn't mean I can't find her cute." Naruto turned to face his friends, "Because she is."

Kiba walked over and joined his friends, "He's got a point, what do you think Shikamaru? I mean even though you're going out with the school's monster."

Sai nudged Kiba slightly and shook his head. "Dude you can't say things like that!"

Shikamaru yarned, he eyed the group of girls, before lying back down on the stage, "Women are two troublesome, she just be another girl that just bosses you around."

**1-I read everyone's views and i will always comment back because i love your opinion especially criticism because i just wanna get better.**

**2- Tell me if you have any idea's where to take this.**

**3- I redid this chapter to many times now but i'm gunna leave it like this. **

**4- Help mare give birth today, the foal was sooo cute. **

**5- So until tomorrow's train journey over and out!**


	2. Kakashi Sensei!

**Been trying to get around to updating but...FAIL! So here's the next chapter and Kakashi in :D **

P.E passed quickly, they practiced Marshall arts, Yuki partnered with Sakura, even though after a few seconds she regretted it, Sakura punches had incredible power, Yuki had to keep ducking and diving to avoid a painful strike, the teacher they had, Gai-sensei was a bit peculiar, he wore a green one piece spandex suit. After P.E came lunch, it was raining outside so the girls took her to the library for lunch where they exchanged stories.

After lunch came English, Tenten was in Yuki's class, and as they walked through the classroom door, Tenten collided into someone.

She stumbled back into Yuki and stared up at who she had hit, to her horror it was Neji Hyuga, he glared down at her with his ice cold white eyes

"I'm sorry, Neji I didn't see you there." Tenten finally manage to find her face.

Neji frowned. "Then open your eyes."

Yuki raised her eyebrows, Wow_, what a jerk! I guess Sasuke isn't the only one in this school._ She placed her hands on Tenten's shoulder and steered her around, the boy.

Tenten took her seat at the front of the class and placed her head on the desk and wrapped her arms around her head.

Yuki took the seat next to her, "What's the matter?"

"I made a complete dick of myself!" Tenten mumbled from beneath her arms.

"Who was that guy?"

"Neji Hyuga, he's the captain of the martial arts club and in most of my lessons." Tenten raised her head of the desk but made sure her voice was low enough for only Yuki to hear. "And I absolutely fancy the pants of him."

Yuki hadn't expected her to be so blunt. "Oh!" Yuki looked over her shoulder and watched Neji take his seat next to Rock Lee, some she had met in her gym class he was much like Gai-sensei, very peculiar. "Really…? That guy!"

Tenten nodded slowly, "What can I say, sometimes it picks you."

"Fair enough…" Yuki turned back to face the front. "Where's the teacher? The bell went ten minutes ago."

"Kakashi-sensei's always late." Tenten perked up at the change of subject, "He always makes up some lame excuse as well."

Just by magic a man burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got lost on the path of life!" He said as he took he's seat, behind his desk.

The whole class groaned and started complaining at him.

At first Yuki thought he was an elderly man, the colour of his hair and thrown her off but now that Yuki studied him, she noticed that he couldn't be any older than twenty eight…he was fairly well built but three quarters of his face was covered, he wore a clean navy blue suit with a dark mask that covered the bottom half of his face and went down under his shirt as well as stripe cloth wrapped around his forehead that draped down over his left eye.

Kakashi studied the new girl that sat in front of his desk. "Yuki Kagura isn't it."

Yuki nodded her head slowly, "Yes sir, that's me." She went to stand up but Kakashi shook his head to tell her to remain seated.

"You came highly recommended, you received the highest English entrance exam result any student has received in the last five years." Kakashi told her.

Tenten smiled. "Genius!"

Yuki shook her head, "I'm really not, English is just my favourite subject, it interests me quite a bit, I use to have extra classes at home."

Kakashi handed her a note book, "Well, I expect high things from you Miss Kagura." He stood up and started writing on the white board. "Now class we will continue with reading Othello so if you would kindly like to take out your books." He turned and dove into one of the desk draws on and pulled out another copy and handed it to Yuki.

Tenten groaned. "I hate Shakespeare, I can't understand it!"

Yuki smiled at her friends comment, but she couldn't relate, Shakespeare was something Yuki found easy, she open the book and listen as Kakashi began to read to the class. She found absolutely enchanting in the way he told Othello, it was as if it was something he experienced, it was like story time all over again but sadly all too quickly the lesson came to an end.

"Right!" Kakashi said to his class as the bell sounded, "Over the weekend your homework is to analyse and summarise Othello, answer the questions and have it presented in a well presented essay, alright class dismissed."

The class jumped into action, placing all their things away in their bags and making a break for the door, that was everyone except for Yuki

"Yuki, what you got next?" Tenten asked as she headed towards the door. "I'll help you find your class."

"I'll give her directions, Tenten." Kakashi told her, "I would like to speak to Yuki."

Tenten looked at Yuki before shrugging, "Okay, see you later Yuki." She disappeared out of the classroom door.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and watched Yuki, "I realised you have missed quiet a lot of Othello-"

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei, I've read Othello and other of Shakespeare's work, the essay won't be a problem I assure you."

Kakashi raised his uncovered eyebrow, "Really, then please how would you start the essay?"

Yuki chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I would say… The play "Othello the Moor of Venice," is one of Shakespeare's great tragedies. That being so, for every tragedy, there is the tragic hero- a man that is, at bottom, truly honourable and good, but plagued by a flaw that causes his fateful undoing. The question then arises whether there is sufficient evidence to all-together condemn Othello as a malevolent and innately evil man, or such evidence that he was simply deceived by Iago's treachery and should be excused for his actions. Yet, as the play unfolds, it is clear that no such solid line can be drawn. That is, we are given evidence that rather suggests that Othello's dynamic role as the tragic hero manipulates the very virtue of his greatness to his demise."

Kakashi smiled. "Well…I'll be, you do know your stuff, you're a very interesting student, Yuki, but you have done yourself any pleasure's as you have just raised my expectations of you."

"English one bust subject's and I adore it, so I will do my best to keep to those expectations." Yuki replied. "It was nice talking to you Kakashi-sensei, but I must be going."

"Of course." Kakashi nodded once. "See you tomorrow."

Yuki darted to her final class which was Music with a women teacher named Kurenai and sucked beyond all reason, But finally it was home time and Yuki and Tenten met Sakura, Hinata and Ino by the entrance, Yuki also spotted Hige standing by the Bentley.

"Well I guess we will see you tomorrow!" Sakura said hugging her.

A guy pale as snow and black short hair that Yuki recognised at Sai from early pulled up on a black motor bike.

Ino smiled "That's my gorgeous hunk of meat!" She waved before turning to girls, "See you later girlies, Nice meeting you, Yuki." She ran and hoped on the bike.

"Is Sai Ino's boyfriend!" Yuki said looking at Tenten.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah...well sort of… Ino hasn't announced that they are officially going out, so until she says they are, they aren't, but they are."

Yuki shuddered, "That's already making my brain spin!"

Tenten giggled, "Anyway my mum's here so I better get going."

"Hey Hinata, mum's giving you a lift!" Sakura beckoned to Hinata. "See you tomorrow!"

Hinata followed after Sakura. "Bye Yuki-chan."

Yuki watched them leave before making her way out of the gate and started the walk home. As she was walk a car tutted at her as she drove past making her jump, it slowed and came to stop a little way ahead of her.

Yuki could help but think kidnapper, it was just how she was programmed, she slowly walked towards but then Naruto jumped out of the passenger's side.

Yuki sighed with relief. "Naruto!"

"Hey yuki, where you live wanna a lift?"

"Hey dweeb, it's my car!" Sasuke complained form inside.

Yuki shook her head. "Honestly, it's fine!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled back. "Look what you did, come on just give her a lift."

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever!"

Naruto flung the door open and hopped on the back. "There you go you can have shotgun."

"Shotgun?" Yuki question as she slipped into the passenger seat of shotgun as Naruto used. "What's that?"

"The term "Shotgun" refers to the front passenger seat of an automobile. "Calling Shotgun" is the act of claiming the position of Shotgun for one's self. As this position is the most coveted of all positions when riding in a car, the following list of rules has been created to ensure that Shotgun can be acquired in a fair and equitable manner by any passenger of an automobile." Sasuke answered Yuki. "It's Naruto's pathetic little rule."

"Baka! It's not pathetic!" Naruto hissed in and went to sulk.

Yuki giggled.

"So where do you live?" Sasuke questioned as he checked his mirrors' before driving onto the road behind another car.

"Shinobi close, the one with all the town houses." Yuki replied. "Thanks, by the way, you really didn't have too, it's not that far."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not really a bother, we drive past it anyway on the way home."

Yuki arrived home, she thanked Sasuke and Naruto gave her a hug, before ran into her house and up the stairs into the living room, where grandfather was, she skidded to a stop as soon as she noticed two other men in the room. "Oh sorry," she apologised, she went to turn.

"Yuki!" Her grandfather called, he turned to the two other men, "I'm sorry, but it was my granddaughters first day at her new school, I hope you don't mind if I just talk to her for a second do you?"

One of the men with spiky brown hair tied up into a pony tail, with a slight chin bearded and two scars on his face, who noticeably younger my grandpa nodded, "Of course not, I understand, I have a son at home that's her age."

Hatori motioned Yuki over towards him, "So how did it go?"

"I met a bunch of new people and made four amazing friends." She beamed and cuddled Genji to her chest. "Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino, actually before I forget, I invited them for a sleep over on Friday, is that okay?"

"Of course," Hatori nodded, "Now, have you go homework to do?"

Yuki nodded, "Yeah and then I'll take Genji for a walk, so don't worry grandfather, I see you at dinner," She turned and bowed to the two men, "It's nice to meet you…err…mister…err..."

"Nara, Shikaku Naru and this is my friend Choza Akimichi, it's a pleasure to meet you Yuki," Shikaku smiled slightly and nodded at the girl.

Choza nodded as well. "Nice to meet you!"

Yuki smiled she placed Genji on the ground and ran out the room with Genji playfully snapping at her ankles.

"She's a credit to you Hatori!" Shikaku commented after Yuki and Genji had left the room, "Unlike my lazy ass son," He shook his head, "He's either a sleep, or watching clouds and at his most productive he plays Shogi."

"And mine just eats." Choza complained but the broke in to laughter with the other two men.

"Nothing's changed there then!" Hatori chucked, "Well like father like son they always say." Hatori chuckled for awhile longer before his smile faded. "She didn't remember either of you…"

Shikaku gave Hatori a sympathizing look, "Don't worry about it, the accident was pretty serious, she still can't even remember her parents."

"I know and I want her too so bad, but I don't want to cause her anymore pain then she has already been through!" Hatori sipped at he's tea, "She even said that she met Ino and Sakura, how can they not remember each other."

"Ten years is a long time, Hatori." Choza reassure his friend, "Who's knows it might end differently, it was the first day after all."

Yuki quickly ran a bath and set up her laptop along side, she stepped in the bath before tapping away at her computer trying to get her assignment done it time.

**1-I love Kakashi! Second fav character!**

**2- Not much to say really so over and out until next time!  
**


	3. The Library's Sleeper!

The next three days passed in a daze, Yuki became much closer to Sakura, Tenten Hinata and Ino, especially Sakura, they got on like a house on fire. Today was Friday and Yuki had a free period, Sakura and Ino had chemistry whilst Hinata was in math and Tenten had double martial arts. Yuki had decided to go check out the library, whilst she was walking she thought about the reasons Yuki and Sakura got on so well, they didn't have much in common and they both had completely different character, if Yuki summed it up, Yuki is water to Sakura's fire, unlike Ino who was more like oxygen, those where always getting into arguments. Sakura's violent outburst, where what made Sakura, Sakura and Yuki would be like a calmer after the storm had past, indeed Sakura was her best friend no mater how different they were

She walked slowly along the bookcases, her eyes lingering over each and every book until she found a couple she liked. "Oh look Macbeth and Merchant of Venice...OH! Midsummer night's dream!" As she pulled the books off the shelf something caught her eye. Though the gap she had created her eyes gazed upon a young man asleep with his head on the desk. She walked around the bookshelf and lifted the book that covered his head in an attempt for no one to notice he was asleep.

Yuki giggled, "Are you really asleep?"

The guy stirred at the sound of Yuki's voice. He sat up and yarned before rubbing the back of his head and stared up at Yuki with one eye opened. "I was reading that…"

Yuki placed the book back on the table and smiled. "Oh sorry!" She studied him more closely, she couldn't shake the feeling that she recognised him. "My names Yuki Kagura, I'm new here…"

The guy yarned and leaned his head on his arm.

Yuki broke into a smile, "Are you always this…energetic?" She slid her books along the table and sat opposite him, Pulling out her sketch book she began to her hand have a mind of it's own. "What's your name?"

The guy raised a brown eyebrow, "What a drag…I was hoping to get some sleep before next class..."

Yuki blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was bothering you." Yuki picked up her books and was about to grab her sketch book when the boy pulled it away from her.

"Is this supposed to be me?"

Yuki blinked at looked down at her sketch book, indeed there was a light outline in her book of the young man, she had unconsciously started to sketch him. "Yeah!" She grinned. "I guess it is!" she turned her eyes away from his sleepy ones.

"Shikamaru Nara." The guy told her.

Yuki flicked her head to look at the guy and beamed. "Well it was nice to meet Shikamaru-san," She took her book out of his hands, "I'm sorry I bothered you!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, he looked up at, "You can stay here, it's not like I own the table."

Yuki bowed, "Thanks Shikamaru-san!" She placed her books back on the table and carried on with her sketching.

"Troublesome…no need to be so formal. Shikamaru's just fine." Shikamaru leaned his head lazily against his hand and watched her sketch, "So you're new…do you like it here?"

"Apart from a couple of people, I love it!" Yuki flashed him a pearly white smile, "Especially the friends I've made, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata…I love them all, maybe you know them?" Yuki looked up to find Shikamaru staring intensely at her, "What…?" She asked with the corner of her mouth curling upwards.

"I can't help thinking that I've seen you somewhere before!"

"I was just thinking the same about you." She glanced into his eyes for a split second, before pulling her glasses out of her bag and placed them over her eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "Can you see me now?" Noticing her glasses,

"I'm not blind," Yuki stuck her tongue out playfully at him, "just smaller details are harder to draw without them…like your eyes. " She looked back down at her drawing. "What about you, who's your friend circle here?"

Shikamaru perked up, "You wanna know about my friends?"

Yuki nodded, "Isn't that what friends do, they get to know each other…Or we don't have too..."

"Choji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inzuaka, Shino Abarame, Rock Lee and I guess, Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

"You know Naruto!"

"He's a drag to be around, but yeah I'll say he's a friend of mine."

Yuki laughed, "Explosive isn't he."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it!" Shikamaru smiled lazily at her,

They sat chatting and laughing for half an hour before the bell broke up there little talk.

"It was nice talking to you! Shikamaru!" Yuki placed her hand behind her back and smiled as she bowed.

Sakura and Ino walked into the Library looking for Yuki.

"There she is!" Ino pointed, "Yuki! Yuki over here!" Ino waved and yelled loudly, causing her to get a warning from the librarian. Ino frowned at the old lady. "God! Sorry!" She spat.

Yuki chuckled at the scene, "I better go, before she gets into more trouble." Yuki winked playfully and skipped off after Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, what have you got now?" Sakura asked Yuki curiously as she linked arms with her,

"Biology." Yuki answered, "You?"

"Same as!" Sakura screeched, "But first, lunch and we have a brilliant place to take you, don't we Ino."

**1- You've gotta love Shikamaru.**

**2- Sorry it's only a short one, i'm so uninspired, the ****train journey is so boring ****without Jake! :( He's ill and it sucks!  
**

**3- I forget to disclaim that i don't own Naruto at the beginning of chapter 1, but i guess you already know that! :D**

**4- Review Dammit! :P**

**5- Until next time! Beam me up Scotty :D  
**


	4. Break a nail!

"It's finally been dry enough for them to play." Ino linked her arm through Yuki's free one, along with Sakura they led Yuki through courtyard and under a brick archway that led out a onto a giant field where a game of foot ball was being played.

Ino raised her arms "Welcome to the sophomore playing field."

Yuki looked around, it packed with every sophomore. Most of the boys were playing football, apart from a few that where dotted along the banks in groups, The bitches where sat on the only bench on the field, each in a place where they could catch some sun.

"Come on!" Sakura crinkled her nose up at the sight of Karin and her posy and pulled Yuki in the opposite direction, along with Ino, they head down the bank and towards they only group of two people, Tenten and Hinata.

Tenten tapped a space on the blanket they had placed out beside her for Yuki to sit next to her, "You alright?"

Yuki nodded, "Yeah you?" sitting down daintily, she half listened to Ino chatted to Sakura about her most recent date with Sai and Tenten explaining about what had happen during her last lesson.

Yuki pulled out a big bag of sharable salt and vinegar hula hoops, she offered to Tenten before turning behind her and offering to Hinata. Yuki noticed she was blushing, Yuki turned and watched as Naruto running up the pitch kicking the football and passing it to Sasuke. Yuki smiled to herself.

Tenten slapped her hand on her thighs of her maroon trousers with anger. "That was an easy shot, bet I could take on the whole lot of them."

Yuki tilted her head, "What's wrong Tenten?"

"Girls aren't allowed to join in because the boys say, and I quote, 'We might break a nail!' and none of the other girls really want to help me out!"

Yuki stood her and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, "I say we go break a nail!"

Tenten stood up, "Really!"

Yuki nodded, she gave Tenten a high five before they running down the hill toward the boys, they exchange a strategy on the way down.

"What are they doing?" Sakura puzzled as she watched her friends run down the hill.

Ino stood up alongside Sakura, "I dunno…"

Naruto ran down the pitch with ball, he paused looking for a person to pass it too, he spotted Sasuke was free and was about to pass it, when Tenten skidded along and side tackled him passing it to Yuki.

"What…?" He puzzled.

All the boy's attention was turned to the two girls.

"What..?" Yuki asked innocently as she stood a few feet away with the ball under her foot, "Can't take us because you're scared of breaking a nail?" She kicked the ball up through the air towards Tenten who jumped up and headed it in the goal.

"WooHoo!" Tenten cheered, she walked passed Neji and Lee, "I think that makes it one to the girl and zero to the guys."

Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji, Kankuro and Gaara turned and looked at the girls before nodding at each other, they had been playing four on four but now it was all of them together against two girls. Piece of cake! Right?

"Game on!" Naruto cheered punching the air.

Lee ran over to pick up the ball whilst Kiba ran and blocked Yuki's path, "You're the new girl aren't you."

Yuki ran her eyes over Kiba, remember him from her music. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you're cute and I don't wanna hurt you so should you pull out before you realise what you got yourself into!" Kiba told her with a flirtatious smile.

"Hmm!" Yuki smiled. "One problem."

"What?"

"Watch out!" Yuki elbowed Kiba into the chest, pushed him over just as the ball came toward her, she neatly brought before taking off into a ran with it down the pitch, three guys tried to take her out, but she kicked it up over their heads. Tenten stood the other side of them and she passed it nicely into the goal.

"Dude!" Kankuro chuckled helping him up, "You just got pawned by a girl."

Kiba glared at Kankuro, "Thanks for the reminder,"

Ten minutes later, Yuki and Tenten where winning by three goals, Tenten clobbered it up to Yuki who was at the other end of the pitch, she skilfully pushed it down under her feet and waited on the line as the boys ran towards her, she tapped is ever so gently over the line.

"GO YUKI!" Ino belted into the air. "GO Tenten!"

Ino smiled, "They are good, Tenten has skill and Yuki's using it to their advantage, but the guys are wising up so we need to help them out. Sakura, Hinata try and persuade some of the girls to either play football or join me. Just don't talk to bitches!"

Sakura nodded. "Got it!" She rushed off and started talking to the girls.

Hinata followed her quickly.

Five minutes later Yuki and Tenten were losing, but now, they had some extra help, nine more girls joined in the game and two minutes after that the girls were winning again.

Tenten ran up the long side and paced it to a girl they didn't know, who passed it to Yuki, she dodged Gaara easily, but Sai, Naruto and Kiba stood in the goal!

"Hey boys." Ino cooed from the side lines.

"Naruto..!" Sakura whispered from the sideline next to Ino.

Naruto, Sai and Kiba turned around to see three sexy girls waving, winking and pushing their breast out towards them, the guys stood with their mouths wide open.

"SCORE!" Yuki shouted as her team mate popped it into the goal.

Sakura and Ino stuck their tongue out and gave them a victory sign and Hinata stood shyly beside them.

Naruto turned around. "Why weren't you watching the goal?" Naruto grabbed hold of Kiba's collar.

"You weren't either" Kiba pushed Naruto away who fell on to his bum on the ground. "An you as well!" Kiba turned around and snapped at Sai.

"Now, Now boys!" Yuki walked past them, "Don't start fighting one of you might break a nail."

Kiba growled I frustration. "You're so damn cocky."

Yuki paused and raised a eyebrow. "And you not!"

Tenten flashed them a smile before she pulled Yuki away from them and up the pitch towards the rest of their team.

Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara, all huddled into a group conversation and all agreed on one thing.

Tenten folded her arms and complained, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know." Yuki tilted her head to the side, "They are obviously coming up with some strategy."

Yuki, Tenten and some of the other girls watched as Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Kankuro, wondered over towards two figures, beside the football pitch, one was lying down whilst the other sat eating.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto kneeled down beside the lazy guy who had his arms behind his head and was a sleep. "SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru yarned and open his yes, "What do you want, Naruto?"

"We need your help." Kiba continued.

Shikamaru yarned again and stretched his arms, before rolling over onto his side. "Sorry, I'm busy."

Naruto grabbed hold of Shikamaru's jacket and shook him, "We are being beaten by a bunch of girl, our pride is being dragged through the dirt, dammit for boys everywhere!"

"HEY! Get off!" Shikamaru complained, he stretched and stood up, "What a drag, but I guess I have to help." He looked down at his best friend. "You coming buddy?"

Choji finished his last mouthful of chips before nodding.

Tenten growled. "They brining in the big guns now, the smartest guy in the school, people say he had an IQ over 200!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes, "Isn't that Shikamaru Nara? That lazy guy is the smartest guy in the school!" Yuki chuckled. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"He's a master strategist, rumour has it, he regular beats Asuma-sensei at shogi," She pointed towards the boy, who was now crouching down with his eyes clamped closed and his fingers in a 'O' sign. "You see that sign. It's a habit that he does when he thinks deeply about something. He's coming up with a strategy to beat us." Tenten kicked the ground in frustration,

"Will he play?"

Tenten nodded, "He might! He's not very good at actually, too much effort in it for him, be he'll organising the boys, they always listen to him and we've got no hope."

Yuki breathed heavily as studied him closely, "Keep playing as we are at the moment and we see what he does and we will have to work out from there what to do." She was shattered she didn't know how much longer she could keep playing."

"Okay, girls go!" Tenten ordered, "Let's try and defeat theses boys."

They broke apart and ran taking their spaces on the football, Tenten centre and waited for Sasuke, to take his space opposite as he was centre for the boys team, but this time Neji stood in front of her.

Tenten froze. "Neji!"

Yuki growled and look at Shikamaru, did he know about her crush or was there's another reason, why had sent Neji in. Yuki ran forward and placed her hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Swap." Yuki offered.

Tenten shook her head, "I can do it."

Yuki chewed her bottom lip. "Are you sure...?"

Tenten nodded. "I'm not scared of him, I just fancy him, he just makes me feel awkward sometimes, doesn't me I can't take him out."

Yuki dropped her hand from her shoulder and nodded. "Alright." She turned and walked back to her spot, whilst Tenten did the same.

Choji shouted go and Neji sprung into to action, he swiftly swooped the ball away from Tenten and passed it to Sasuke who ran up from behind him.

ON of the girls tried to tackle Sasuke but he chipped it over the top of her, passing it to Naruto, he dribbled skilfully along the field.

"GARRA, KANKURO, KIBA NOW!" Shikamaru shouted.

Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba ran in and blocked the path of three girls that were going after Naruto, they who helped keep the girls back, Naruto made his way up the field and kicked it swiftly into the goal. The boys erupted into cheers.

"Believe it! Naruto shouted and punched the air, he jogged past Yuki, "Don't be too upset when we beat you in five minutes time."

Yuki smiled and him but Tenten and Sakura joined her side.

"What do we do?" Tenten asked her.

Yuki shrugged. "I'm not strategist like him, I was just playing off their weak points, but with Shikamaru, the have none, he's got them all covered." She turned to look at Sakura, "You're the smartest one out of us, we need this."

Sakura nodded, "Sure!" She scanned her eyes over each of the boys. "Mind you, I'm not a strategist either, but this is what we're gonna do."

The girls took the spaces again. Tenten walked up and took her space in front of Neji, who stared down at her with judgmental eyes.

"Shall I take it slowly so you might have a chance?" Neji offered.

Tenten shook her head, "No, because when we beat you this round I want you to know that you tried your best and you drew with a bunch of girls."

Neji glared at her and Choji shouted go! Neji went to kick it to his left but Tenten rammed her foot into ball at the same time he did causing the ball to flick upwards and into the air, Tenten as Sakura used her as a boost to jump up and shoulder the ball behind her at one of the girls.

Yuki took it very slowly, but she made her way around the edge of her pitch, Shikamaru raised his hands to his mouth and yelled. "Naruto, pass it to Kiba and then move up the field."

"NOW!" Sakura yelled and their plan was executed, Tenten ran in-between Naruto and Kiba picking the ball up dribbled it down the field.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru shouted yet again, "Take her out and then pass to Kiba!" A girl immediately barged into Kiba knocking him of balance.

Tenten watched as Sasuke ran towards her just as he reached a foot way she kicked it into the air, "YUKI!"

Shikamaru looked around her, "Where is she!" The ball was headed towards him anyway, so he let it bounce of his chest and placed it under his foot, he was about to pass it when suddenly Yuki slid along the floor, tripping Shikamaru up and also kicking the ball behind him and into the goal.

Shikamaru landed with a thump and Choji's alarm on his phone sounded signalling the end of the football match and ten minutes before lessons start.

The girls burst into cheers. They hadn't won, but they hadn't lost either and that was even better, they proved to the boys that there were just as good as they were.

"Three cheers for Yuki and Tenten! Hip Hip!" A girl with dark dyed purple hair yelled into the air and every single other girl came back with a hooray.

Yuki smiled as she pushed herself odd the ground and looked down at a Shikamaru, who didn't hadn't calculated what had just happened, they had seen a hole in his strategies, a simple yet un expected move. Yuki held a hand out towards him.

"It wasn't personal." Yuki shrugged her shoulders and gave him a unsure smile.

Shikamaru pushed himself up and nodded at her, "Good game." He nodded at her as he walked past her.

Yuki turned and watched him walk away towards Choji. Tenten ran over towards and extended her hand for a high five, Yuki turned her attention back to her friend and quickly high five before Ino, Sakura and Hinata ran over and grabbed hold of them.

"Come on we can't let you go to class looking like that!" Ino said motioning to Yuki's messy hair and the grass stain on her jeans.

Ino had everything in that small hand bag of hers. Well. Everything except for homework and books. Sakura gently tugged Yuki's hair of her ponytail and run a brush through it, as she did the ends started to curl into perfect ringlets.

"Does your hair do this normally? Sakura asked Yuki.

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, it's naturally curly."

Ino walked over, she had just finished putting Tenten's hair back into two, "You should let it curl, it looks really pretty," Ino pulled Yuki's fringed out of the way of her left eye, "You should clip this back as well, lots of boys will defiantly notice you more."

Yuki shook her head and her hair fell through Ino's fingers like silk and back over her eyes, "Boys aren't on my mind at the moment, it's fine like this."

The bell sounded and the girls jumped into motion, Yuki quickly tied her hair into two bunches again and went to dart of to class, but not before Ino grabbed hold of her chin and placed lip gloss upon her lips,

"I will work some of my magic on you, even if it kills me," Ino playful tapped her cheek, "Now go on gorgeous, get to class."

Yuki smiled and darted of after Sakura and Hinata to the science block, they had biology for the first time and as they entered the class the girls all cheered.

Yuki felt incredibly, she had never felt so appreciated, but then sadly, Izumo-sensei entered telling the whole class to shut up and sit down.

"Ah! You must Yuki Kagura, I saw your antics today on the sophomore field, you're very athletic, do you like sports?" Izumo asked the girl as he walked towards his desk.

Yuki shook her head. "No. To be honest I don't like sports, when I was younger I use to kick a football around, but that was about it."

Izumo smiled as he turned and pointed to the back right table, "If you take the seat in the corner."

Yuki smiled and nodded, heading towards her seat, she passed Sakura who was complaining. Apparently Izumo-sensei had a seating plan and Sakura didn't like who she was seated with.

Sakura turned to look at the gothic boy with purple guy make up and groaned, who they had just whipped his arse at football.

"Like I wanna be next to you either, Pinkie!" Kankuro snapped back as sat down nearest to the wall whilst Sakura took up the other seat.

Hinata too was freaking out as she had to sit next to Sasuke, Sakura however was in envy of her. Yuki took her seat and pulled out her sketch book, she flicked to the page of Shikamaru and continued, adding darker lines and shading, a couple of minutes ticked by before a brown leather shoulder bag landed on the table beside.

Yuki looked up at the person who the bag belonged too. It belonged to none another then, the boys she was drawing. Shikamaru Nara! He sat down, placing his arms on the desk and let his head flopped on top.

Yuki quickly flipped her sketch book close.

"I'm not that interesting…" Shikamaru murmured from beneath his arms.

Yuki placed her head on the desk and stared into Shikamaru's closed eyes, "You seem interesting…"

Shikamaru opened one eye. "Hmmm?"

Yuki looked back down at her sketch book and smiled "You really are a lazy guy, aren't you! Could…you sit up a little bit?"

Shikamaru sighed, he sat up slowly and yarned. "You're such a drag!"

Yuki smirked at his comment, she turned her head to looked at Shikamaru "I've heard you're the smartest guy in school. Einstein."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Not you too…I just wanna get through the day…" He laid his head back on the desk. "Ugh! This lesson is too troublesome, I just wanna get home…but I've got band practise after as well."

Yuki grinned, "You're in a band, that amazing! What do you play?"

"More questions! I play the base guitar." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "You?"

Yuki shook her head and looked back down at her sketch book. "No, music isn't my forte, I'm more...visually creative."

The corner of his lips twitched. "So I've noticed."

Izumo-sensei spoke aloud above the class to make them quiet. "Right Class, right for the next couple of weeks we will be learning about Genetics and Adaptations, and today we will be learning Meiosis so I'm gonna pass out some works sheets, I would like you to go through them with your lab partner, that's the person next to you, so yes talking is allowed, but! If it gets too loud I will make you work in silence." He waved the sheets in his hand.

The hour passed quickly, Shikamaru was indeed incredibly smart, but he was also impressed at the fact that Yuki wasn't the dumbest girl he had met, they worked through the sheets they were handed with ease before the bell rang for last lesson.

"Alright class dismissed." Izumo-sensei called, "Don't doodle, get to your next lesson."

Sasuke pushed up out of his seat and called to Shikamaru. "Oi! Lazy, make sure you get your arse to rehearsal."

"Yeah…Yeah!" Shikamaru waved a hand at him as he grabbed hold of his bag, he began to walk away before turning back to look at Yuki, "Hey..."

Yuki looked up from packing her things. "Yeah…?"

"See you…Monday." Shikamaru nodded his head once before disappearing out of the classroom.

Yuki found her gaze lingering once where he stood.

"Oh Hinata," Sakura said dreamily as herself and Hinata walked over towards Yuki, "You don't know how lucky you are, to be placed next to Sasuke-kun."

"Really…" Hinata didn't sound to convinced. "Hey Yuki-chan, I'm so excited."

"Yeah same as!" Sakura turned to face Yuki, forgetting hers and Hinata's conversation entirely, "It's gonna be so much fun."

Yuki beamed, "I'm glad you are, I can't wait either."

"But before that, we've got Maths, so we will meet you outside the gates." Sakura hugged her tightly before running out of the class.

Yuki was left alone, she finished backing her stuff away when Izumo walked over and placed a note on her desk, "Kurenai-sensei wants' to see you in the music room, it's your free isn't it."

Yuki picked up the note, "Yeah, Thanks Izumo-sensei," She dashed out of class and headed towards the music room.

**1- Damn I suck at writing football, I've never played thats probably why lol :D**

**2- My first two reviews! Thank you Lost In Thought and Ninja Trio's Best! Really appreciate it!**

**3- Just like to point out Yuki is my OC, but she is nothing like me! It's the truth! **

**4- Not much else to say, I love writing Shikamaru and I hope you like it too, please review! Ciao for now 3  
**


	5. Game

"Hey! Yuki-Chan."

Yuki skidded to a stop and turned to see a familiar explosive blonde waving at her. She broke in to a friendly smiled, "Naruto!"

"Where you going Yuki-chan?" Naruto started walking next to her.

"Music block," Yuki replied. "Kurenai-Sensei wants to talk to me,"

"Well, mind if I join you?" Naruto asked uncharacteristically politely, "That's where I'm going for band practise, believe it!"

Yuki tilted her head to the side. "Band practise…is that the same band Shikamaru's in?"

"Yes it is…" Naruto expression became puzzled. "Shikamaru told you that he was in a band…?"

Yuki nodded. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Naruto shook his head and beamed, making his bright blue eyes sparkle. "No reason."

As they walked Yuki found herself feeling more comfortable, she found it easy to talk to Naruto, only needing a few words from her to carry the conversation on freely, Naruto was so much fun to be around.

"Ah, Naruto," Kurenai-sensei smiled coming out of her office, "How nice of you to escort Yuki here for me, but your bands mates are getting agitated."

Naruto freaked. "Oh God!" He dashed down the small corridor that led to three practise rooms and disappeared into the furthest one.

Kurenai-sensei chuckled before turning to look a Yuki, "If you would be so kind to step into my office." She walked back inside her office door.

Yuki followed her in, It was a very tidy office, but it was covered with books and music sheets. Tthere was only one chair which Kurenai was sat in behind her a clean a neat table she had made into her desk.

"I've asked you here because your grandpa called me."

Yuki sighed and a smile spread across her lips.

"He's interested in you taking some music lessons as it was suggested by your therapist." Kurenai leaned forward on her hand.

Yuki raised her hands. "Kurenai-sensei, please, don't take what my grandpa asks serious, he believes anything my therapist says."

Kurenai smiled, "That maybe, but it's true, Yuki, studies show that music helps the brain's functions. Listening to music stimulates the brain and the body-mind connection and can reactivate speech centres of the brain, prompt memory and improve gait and coordination."

"You could do a better job at being my therapist then Raido." Yuki joked playfully, she sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm still not sure though, I get the feeling i wouldn't be any good at playing an instument and i know for a fact i can't sing."

"Okay well, I'm not asking you to make up your mind now, just take some time to think about it and come back to me." Kurenai replied nicely.

Suddenly music began to fill the halls, Yuki flicked her head in the direction it was coming from, she could isolate each and every instrument that was being played, drums, lead guitar, bass guitar keyboard and of course a singer, who sounded like Naruto.

"Yes that's Naruto's band!" Kurenai said, reading Yuki's mind.

"Can I go listen?" Yuki questioned.

Kurenai nodded. "Of course, your friends with them, I'm sure they won't mind, I know Naruto will love performing to someone."

Yuki shook her head rapidly, "I'm not going to disturb them, I'm just gonna stand outside and listen." She smiled at Kurenai-sensei before making her way quietly out of her office and down the corridor. She slid down the wall beside the practise room door, and rested her head against the wall. Throughout the time Yuki listened, they practised three songs, Animal I Have Become, by Three Days Grace, Kick Me When I'm High by SR 71 and High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup and Naruto and Sasuke bickered constantly, When the bell run for the end of school, Yuki quickly picked up her bag and legged it, making sure to wave to Kurenai as she sped by.

**Chapter**

Yuki made her way out towards the front gate and noticed Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten where all waiting for her at the gate.

"I can't wait!" Ino screamed in delight the second she saw Yuki.

Yuki beamed, she was glad that they were looking forward to it just as much as she was, "We just have a short walk."

"That's cool, Sakura can tell you about her almost kiss with Rock Lee." Tenten smirked. Sakura on the other hand cringed at the memory. "He's not that bad." Tenten added.

Sakura glared at her, she was seriously not amused. "Yeah he is! Come on Tenten when you look at him don't you get the urge to shave his eyebrows!"

Yuki and Ino broke into fits of laughter.

"It's true!" Ino gasped for breaths. "I do."

Sakura shivered again. "He's a really creepy guy! He looks like some placed a bow on his head and cut around it and do not get me started on the spandex's he wears!"

Yuki couldn't stop laughing. "Maybe Gai-Sensei dresses him."

"Probably! And when those two are together…they are so weird!" Sakura's voice rose a decibel in disbelief. "Anyway can we please change the subject, let's play the first thing that comes into our head when I say a guy's name!"

"Oh! I love this game!" Tenten grinned evyil, she turned to Yuki seeing her confusion, she explained the game, "Basically someone will say a name and we have to say the first thing that come into our head, it's really simple, like this." She turned to Ino, "Shino!"

Ino drew a blank. "WHO!"

"There you!" Tenten said turning back to face Yuki, "Got it?"

Yuki nodded.

"Seriously who were you talking about?" Ino pushed.

Sakura smirked. "Bug boy! He's in your English lit class, sits at the back with Kiba and Hinata."

"Oh…" Ino replied, before shrugging and turning to Sakura."Okay here we go, Sakura your first…Naruto!"

"Orange." Sakura replied quickly, bluntly.

Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together, she turned red. "H-He's…err…determined."

"That wasn't what you first though Hinata," Sakura hissed pleasantly. "Ino?"

"Flat out annoying!" Ino growled.

"He's not that bad!" Yuki pointed out.

"Yuki then!"

"Explosive." Yuki smiled before turning to Tenten. "Tenten?"

"Blunt." Was all Tenten thought of, she giggled afterwards, "Alright Hinata what do you think when I say…Sasuke?"

"C-cold."

Tenten agreed with a nod, "You got that right! Ino?"

"Sexy!" Ino grinned dreamily.

"Back of pig he's mine!" Sakura snarled protectively.

"Why would he choose you? All he see's when he looks at you is that giant billboard brow!" Ino snapped back.

"You're going out with vampire boy and even iif you weren't Sasuke wouldn't be seen dead going dateing you."

"Girls!" Tenten yelled.

Yuki questioned."Vampire boy?"

"They're taking about Sai," Tenten answered as Sakura and Ino ignored her and continued arguing, "Its partly the reason why Ino dates him, she and Sakura are really into the Twilight series and because Sai is so pale and so gorgeous Ino thinks he looks like a vampire."

"Twilight...Really!" Yuki raised an eybrow.

Tenten went back to playing the game, "Yuki, what do you think of Sasuke?"

"…Emo!" Yuki answered truthfully, It was the first name that came into her head.

Tenten laughter. "That's the best one yet! I'm gonna have to agree!" She turned to Sakura, "And you?"

"Sensitive…" Sakura replied thoughtfully.

Yuki noticed that she looked like something had happen for her to think like that, "Okay, what about Kakashi-sensei?"

"A teacher!" Tenten stated she placed a finger to her lip. "Crap time keeper!" These one words where turning out to be more like a sentence.

"Perv!" Sakura folded her arms. "He's always reading that Make Out Paradise book."

Hinata mumbled. "Smart."

"Sexy!" Ino grinned, "He's probably the sexiest teacher at our school, I dunno Asuma could give him a run for his money and maybe Genma-sensei as well…" She drifted off in a deep thought

Yuki shook her head and giggled. "Is that all you think about Ino? What they look like, I'm gunna say he's sharp."

"Sharp!" Sakura frowned.

Yuki nodded, "He's sharp and witty as well understanding."

"It seems you and Kakashi-sensei had a good talk after our English lesson the other day." Tenten mused with a playful grin.

Ino's ears pricked up. "What this?"

"Nothing!" Yuki rolled her eyes, "As Tenten sasid, Kakashi-sensei and I had a conversation after English class the other day, really you guys wouldn't have found it interesting, it was about Shakespeare, that was it."

Ino pouted and blew a raspberry in annoyance that she didn't get any gossip, "Agreed that is boring! I thought you where gonna say something interesting, like you ravenous sex on his desk!"

"INO!" Yuki squealed as the other girls broke into fist of laughter. "You have a strange mind."

The disrupted by someone honking their horn as Sasuke's car drove past, Naruto waved and stuck his head out the window.

"Does everyone live rather close together?" Yuki questioned Sakura as she waved back at Naruto.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah basically, Sasuke and Naruto share a flat about ten minutes away in Chakra Blade Flats, Hinata and Ino live five minute walk away from me, which is about ten minutes walk away from the flats and Tenten live five minutes in the opposite direction from school, near Lee's house, Kiba's house and Neji's apartment."

Tenten nodded in appreciation, "Love it!"

Yuki smirked her friends response, "Where does Shikamaru and Choji live?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure…Ino knows."

"They live on the same street as me, ours father all know each other from when they were younger and they lived on the same street for years." Ino replied unconscious of Sakura who was grinning suggestively at Yuki. "Shikamaru live next to me and Choji lives opposite."

"And how far away from my house is all of this?" Yuki questioned as they turned into her close.

"Fifteen minute walk, five minute drive." Sakura shrugged, "Why?"

"OH look, we'r here!" Yuki pointed to her front door, with her dad's Bentley parked outside and Shido's Jaguar and Kimiko's ford focus was parked on the edge of the curb.

"OMG!" Ino shrieked as she stopped beside the Bentley, "Do you own this?"

"My grandpa does." Yuki replied shyly, "My brother owns the Jag and Kimiko's is the focus."

"My father has one too," Hinata pointed out with shy smile.

"Wow, your father must be rich too," Yuki smiled. "My grandfather builds cars, he taught me as well, he was determined that i wasn't going to be a girly girl, he keep them at a old garage nearby."

"Yuki! You live here!" Tenten couldn't believe her eyes, it wasn't exactly a small town house. "This is where all the posh people live."

"Yeah, this is my home." Yuki began to walk up the steps towards the double black front door.

"Yuki, do you mean to tell me you're rich!" Sakura asked.

"Not me, my grandfather." Yuki laughed. "He has a lot of money tied up in stocks and businesses."

Hatori walked out the front and beamed as he noticed his granddaughter and her four gawking friends. "Princess, you're finally home."

"Yeah, I'm home." Yuki replied, she motioned to her friends "Girls, this my grandfather Hatori and Grandpa, This is-" She went along the line. "Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata."

Hatori shook hands with each of them, "It's nice to meet you girls, I thank you so making such for making good friends with Yuki," He stopped as he shook hands with Hinata, "I know you, your Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi's daughter, what a small world, tell him I send my wishes."

Hinata nodded sheepishly.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, it really was a small world, but then her grandfather's business dealt with lots of people.

"Yuki, I got to head out for a meeting," Hatori informed, as he pulled the Bentley's door open. "Genji's looking for you, Kimiko is all excited that she's about to meet your girlfriends and Shido's also home but's he's being he's usual unsociable self." He reached forward and kissed his granddaughters forehead, before getting into his car.

"Your grandfathers well cool" Sakura smiled as she watched Hatori's disappear into his car.

"Thanks." Yuki really appreciated that, she motioned the girls to follow her inside.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Ino said as she took off her shoes and placed them on the rack.

"I have two…or should I say had two," She whistled, quickly changing the subject and patted her legs. "There's someone I would like you to meet."

The girls waited with excitement and then they head very excited barking and rumbling as form dated down the stairs and headed for Yuki, it jumped up into her arms.

"Girls, this is Genji, my favourite little boy!" Yuki introduced the girls to her German Shepherd. He was getting heavy.

The girls broke out in ooo's and ahh's and circled the puppy all wanting to get a tickle.

"I want one!" Tenten said in a really high pitch whiney baby voice. "He's so damn cute."

"Kiba has a puppy too, he's names Akamaru."

"Cool, I'll have to talk to him about that." Yuki told Hinata, "I would be nice for Genji to have someone to play with."

Kimiko made her way down the stairs, "Hello girls."

All the girls looked up to see the house keeper.

"Girls this Kimiko our house keeper and fantastic cook, Kimiko, this is Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura,." They had changed since the puppy had come out to say hello.

"Hello!" The girls all said in sync.

Kimiko laughed, "I've been so excited waiting for you all to turn up! Yuki, why don't you give the girls a tour whilst I get some stuff that I brought ready." She disappeared back up the stairs.

The girls broke into giggles.

"She's crazy." Sakura pointed.

"She can't ever have kids, so guess she kind of see's me as her kid and she's just excited that I've got some friends round." Yuki smiled, she placed Genji on the floor and started to show them around the manor.

She showed them, the utility room, down stairs toilet, garden and Shido's room.

"What the hell do you want?" Shido snapped as the group of bubbling girls, but manly at his sister. He sat playing on the Xbox on their 52inc plasma.

"And girls may introduce you to my brother!" Yuki smiled and extended a hand towards the male on the white corner sofa. "And his gadgets."

"Get that rat away from me." Shido growled going for a swipe at Genji with his foot. "And get out!"

Yuki shook her head, "Come on Gen!" She then showed them up the different flights of stairs, Kitchen, dining room, Living room, Grandpa's office, bedroom, the bather room and finally her floor as she called it.

"And this is my room."

A raised bunk bed was in the far corner with a bug window, a giant mirror wardrobe was opposite and bookshelves with books placed to the left of that, a small 24 inch T.V on the wall at the end of Yuki's bed.

"I'm sure I've said this once already, but I want your life." Ino said as she placed her bag on the floor and climbed the small ladder onto the bed.

Yuki wiggled her finger at them to follow her into a big white bathroom.

"That bath is huge!" Tenten screeched,

Hinata daintily looked deeper into the bath. "It's got jet's as well."

"I have the best idea ever!" Ino clapped her hands, "How about we all have a bath together, wash each other's hair and talk about secrets, Oh! I love it!"

Yuki looked around the circle of girls and they all agreed, so she turned the tap on.

**1-This was two chapters, but the first chapter was really short so i thought it was best to put them together and give you long chapter to read.**

**2- I apologise now i was extremely board in the train so my mind wondered a little and it went a little random but anyway.**

**3- Tell me you think i should add another OC for Kakashi somehow related to Yuki or whether Yuki has crush on him or they just turn out really good friends.**

**3- Any Ideas you ave would love to here. 3 **

**4- I live england and i'm trying to write in a american point of view but as Ninja Trio's best pointed out in the last chapter i refered to soccer as football, so i kind of failed there! :S**

**5- Fino alla prossima volta !**


	6. Sleepover

Ten minutes later the girls where in the bath lathering each other's hair, with Yuki's Nikki Clarke hair products.

"Y-Yuki, w-what happened to you before you came to Konoha…?" Hinata asked shyly as she shampooed Sakura's hair, she was less shy around the girl's and was definitely more confident around them then she was around Naruto.

Yuki paused, before nodding to herself. "I don't know, I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Ino puzzled,

"You what?" Tenten frowned turning to look at the girl with chestnut hair.

"Well you see three years ago I was in an accident, a car accident, I was on the way to my twin brother Daichi's Violin residual, with my Father, mother and older brother Shido," Yuki concentrated on Ino's hair, "Our little people carrier was ploughed into by a twenty four wheeled truck and then we smashed into a SUV."

The girls gasped and froze staring at Yuki with horror.

"Daichi was crushed by the truck and died instantly, my mother smashed her head on her window and my father was thrown out of the people carrier, my father never died later in hospital and my mother was brained dead, my grandfather made th horrible decision of removing her breath aspirator, Shido came out with a few stretches, a broken arm and a perminatly damage leg." Yuki took a deep breath. " I however received serious trauma to the head and I didn't remember anything before the crash. When I woke, I didn't recognise My Grandfather, Grandmother or Shido, I didn't even know my own name, I knew nothing, absolutely nothing! It took me three years to learn everything again, even now there are things I don't know. Lucky for me I'm a quick reader and learner, but unfortunately because of this I was like a baby again, and at my old school that is why they bullied me, so my grandfather moved me here when my grandma died."

All the girls threw their arms around Yuki.

"We're totally your best buds!" Ino said.

Sakura agreed, "KYAAA! Anyone tries to bully you now, I'll knock them out. We all will!"

"Agreed!" Tenten nodded.

Hinata smiled.

"I have no memories of My father, Mother or Daichi, I have no memories of middle school or friends I made before the accident." Yuki sighed and broke in a smile. "That is why are of you are precious to me, But let's change on to a happier note!"

"Alright let's talk about boys!" Ino said quickly, it was probably her favourite topic. "Hinata, do you like Naruto?"

"Seriously!" Sakura gasped, "You like that hyperactive knuckle head,"

Hinata turned scarlet, "W-what are you g-guys talking about?"

"Oh come on Hina-chan, its obvious!" Tenten broke into a giggle, "You like Naruto."

"No," Hinata murmured she looked like her head was going to explode, "Guys…please s-stop."

Yuki saw the distress in Hinata's eyes and decided to help her out, "Hey Ino, how far have you gone with Sai?"

Ino snorted. "All the away obviously, there isn't a guy that I've seen for more than a day that I have had."

Yuki eyes widened, "Are you serious!"

Ino looked at Yuki like she was crazy, "Yeah, but that's only like three guys."

Yuki sighed with relief, "Oh okay."

Ino laughed and slapped Yuki playfully on the head, "You noob! What about you Yuki, noticed any boys you like?"

Yuki laughed, "Yeah right!"

"I'm serious Yuki, is there even a guy you get on well with, not necessary fancy just like as a person?" Ino pushed looking up from the mint she was just about to eat. "Anybody?"

Yuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, That's easy I get on well with all the boys."

"Come on, anyone in particular…" Sakura pushed,

"Well…" Yuki chewed her bottom lip.

"Who is it?"

Yuki beamed, "I guess Kakashi-sensei's pretty cool!"

Tenten raised the palm of her hand to her forehead. "It's like getting a blood out a stone."

"Alright!" Yuki giggled, she found this all too amusing. "I guess I get on well with Shikamaru, the best."

"No!" Ino said immediately, "That's a absolute no!"

Yuki frowned, "I don't wanna date him, I just sit next to him biology I think he's a pretty neat guy, that all."

"You can't even look at him outside of the classroom, you get me!" Sakura warned, "He's Temari's boyfriend, and if she see's you breath in the same path he just walked, she rip you to shreds."

"Do you understand, Yuki?" Tenten asked. "You can't look at him at all."

Yuki nodded, "It's alright, as I said I don't fancy him, he's just the nicest guy I've met so far, that's all. Promise."

"Good," Ino replied, looking at Yuki sternly, "Aren't you lucky you've got us to warn you."

"Of course." Yuki smiled, "So, what about You Ino, who do you thinks good looking at School?"

Ino looked up at the ceiling and pondered for awhile, "Well, Of course there is Sai, Sasuke Uchiha's quiet hot, and then there's a couple of Juniors and Seniors that are hot, but then most of them are fully developed unlike the guys in our year, they're still fledging and that's why I like Sai because he missed two years travelling so he developed as a senior, but he's in our year and all mine."

Yuk's mouth hung open. "He's eighteen!"

Ino nodded, "It's not because he's dumb, it's because he travelled and he wanted to graduate completely."

Just then something white came running into the bathroom and leapt with all its might into the bath.

All the girls, minus Yuki, screamed and jumped out of the bath grabbing a towel as they went and ran into Yuki's bedroom, where they screamed and ran back into the bath room.

Yuki laughed as Genji popped up out of the water and looked at her,

"Gen?" The girls said in sync and then broke out in laughter.

Yuki stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel, "Now what did you girls scream at." She walked out of the bathroom to see Shido lying on her bed. "Oh I should have known! What did you do to Genji this time?"

Shido shrugged, "Dunno what you're talking about, but hey, you have some good looking friends."

"Get out!" Ino yelled and stormed out of the bathroom pointing to the door. "You sick perv."

Shido snorted and pushed himself up off the bed making Yuki horrible aware of his lip. "She's especially the hottest."

"KIMIKO!" Yuki tried to shake of the guilt and yelled at the top of her lungs. "KIMIKO, SHIDO'S TRYING TO PERV ON MY FRIENDS!" She watched as her elder brother scampered as fast as he could from her room with his tail between his legs.

Ino was red, she turned to bathroom, "It's alright girls he's gone!" Ino reassured her friends, she walked over and locked the door. _You're not bad looking yourself._

The girls changed into jeans and sweatshirts. Ino, Tenten and Hinata cuddled up on the her bed whilst Yuki and Sakura laid on the floor on make shift beds Kimiko had made up, on T.V they watched three different films of Virgin films on demand, Ino's choice was sex and the city, Tenten and Sakura then chose 'Sleepy Hallow with the very gorgeous Mr Johnny Depp and finally Hinata chose 'Happy Feet,' Which all the girls got up and danced around and sang to, before Kimiko entered, with a basket.

"Dinner's ready girls," Kimiko placed the basket on the dressing table.

The girls hand a nosey in the basket whilst saying thank you.

"There just some goodies I brought, a couple more films to add to your collections, Yuki." Kimiko said as she ran her hand along four DVD cases, "And some manicure, pedicure and facial treatment, but you can do them after dinner."

"Yuki, What did she mean by collection?" Hinata asked Yuki.

Yuki crawled under her bed the bunk bed to that back and pulled open a small cupboard packed with DVDs "This my special DVD cupboard,"

Ino and Tenten curiosity got the better of them and they crawled under the bed to check it.

"OMG!" Ino squealed with joy, "You have like every film, in here, why did we watch films off virgin if you had everything here."

Yuki smiled in reply. "Just easier I guess."

"Yuki, you have very book." Sakura was stood staring up at her bookshelf, glazing her hand over each book slowly.

"I highly doubt every book." Yuki said as she backed up from under the bunk, she stood up and stretched.

Tenten was also reading all the films she had, whilst Hinata stood quietly looking at the pin up board above her dressing table that was filled with pictures.

"You alright?" Yuki asked walking over to joining, "What you looking at?"

Hinata pointed to a picture of a young Man and Women sat in a chair, the women was very beautiful with long brown hair and blue eyes, She look like a female version of Shido and the Man had bright red hair and as very muscular with bright yellow eyes.

"A-Are these your parents?" Hinata asked.

Yuki nodded. "So I've been told," Yuki reached up and moved a picture of a slightly Shido and herself out of the way to reveal one with the Man and Women looking a little older, with a young boy holding onto the women leg and baby light brown with in her arms, whilst the man was cuddling a baby with dark chestnut hair. "The older one's Shido, my mum's holding Daichi and Dad's holding me." Yuki pointed to the baby.

"Shido and Daichi look a lot like both your mother and father, whilst you look a lot like you dad." Sakura commented looking over her shoulder.

"My grandfather if from my father's side and he says that all I am is a female version of my father and uncle." Yuki moved another picture out the way to reveal, to reveal the say man sitting on the bonnet of a Mustang.

"Is that your uncle?" Ino questioned.

"No that's my father, I don't have any pictures of my uncle and I haven't since that accident, so I don't know what he looks like."

"Do you still have that car?" Sakura asked out of curiosity,

Yuki shrugged, "I'm not sure, It might be in the garage but I never go in there, there's a lot of my father's and grandfather's car's in there, I dunno what I would find..."

The girls made their way down and into the big dining room where five plates where laid out for the girls filled with spaghetti and meat balls, the girls tucked in, Kimiko entered and ate with girls as well.

"So what have girls been up too?" Kimiko asked as she sipped neatly at her whine.

Ino of course was first to talk. "Just watching films and doing each other hair," She played with her blonde ponytail and smiled with satisfaction.

"And looking at pictures of Y-" Sakura added.

Yuki looked up at Sakura and shook her head firmly.

Sakura frowned but quickly changed the subject, "-Of Johnny Depp and other celebs."

"So you're having fun, that's good!" Kimiko smiled,

All the girls agreed that it was one of the best sleepover's they had ever had.

The rest of the night whizzed by, they watched more films whilst giving each other manicures and pedicures, they also took picture and pinned up on the board so that she had some pictures of her new friends up there, they placed the face masks on and watched Rocky Horror, before heading to bed, Hinata and Ino top and tailed on the bed whilst Yuki, Sakura and Tenten took the floor.

The next morning the girls got washed, dressed had breakfast and then head home, Ino had a date with Sai, whilst Sakura had to go see her grandparents, Tenten and Hinata had martial arts training, Kimiko dropped them all home around one o'clock.

"You know where I have to take you know." Kimiko told Yuki as they headed in the opposite direction from home.

Yuki growled and started whining, "I don't want to see him, Shido doesn't have to, so why don't I?"

Kimiko sighed, this repeated argument. "Raido is good for you."

"How?" Yuki questioned. "He hasn't helped me remember anything."

Kimiko's hands tightened around the wheel, "I'm not walking in on that…'scene'…ever again."

"I tried to drown myself, why can't you say it?" Yuki questioned and leaned her head against the window, " That's in the past, You don't need worry anymore Kimiko, I'm so much happier then I use to be, I've finally got want I wanted, friends, I'm not ever going to be pushed that far again."

"Raido helped you through that." Kimiko pointed out.

"Yeah, and now I don't need him." Yuki sat back up straight again. "He's just money sucking leech."

"Yuki, you're going and that's final." Kimiko told her firmly in a tone that said 'end of subject!'

Twenty five minutes later Yuki was sat in Raido the modern room, she was sat on a white leather sofa with a cup of tea in front of her on the table and a all too confident Raido sitting in the chair opposite with a note pad a pen in front of him.

"You becoming one a week for three years, I think you know it works best if you talk to me." Raido said breaking the silence.

"I don't need a therapist!"

"Then why does your grandpa keep sending you."

"Because you've brained washed him to." Yuki flashed him a sarcastic smile. "I need a therapist because you say I need a therapist and grandpa believes you!"

"And how does that make you feel?"

Yuki narrowed her eyes at him. "Are those new leather shoes, did my grandpa by them as well as your new suit."

Raido smirked. "That's something I've noticed, you're very, very observative, do apply that you're new school and relationship with your friends?"

Yuki frowned, "Why does that matter?"

"Do you even have friends this time around?"

Yuki's face fell. "That's not fair."

Raido ignored the question and looked down at his notes. "Have you written anything in that pad I gave you?"

Yuki shook her head slowly. "How could I? I don't remember anything? I do what you say but it's all still just blank. Like my life just stopped."

"And how does that make you feel?"

Yuki narrowed her eyes at Raido yet again. "Is that all you are paid to say?"

"Yuki, I can hardly get you to talk to me as it is, I'm afraid to say anything else in case it sends you into a recluse again."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "."

"One step at a time." Raido said with a smile before writing down something.

An hour later, Yuki was back in her room finishing her assignment for English, feeling extremely energy deprived.

There was knock at her bedroom door and her grandfather popped his head around the door. "Can I come in princess?"

Yuki got up from her dressing table and moved to the bed, "Yeah sure."

"How did it go last night?" Hatori asked sitting resting his arms on the wooden boarder of the bed, to stop her from falling off.

Yuki beamed, "It was brilliant grandpa, I had the time of my life."

"Any of them are welcome over here at any time." Hatori told her.

Yuki nodded, "Thank you grandpa…Kurenai-sensei spoke to m, she to talk to her about me having music lesson."

"Guilty." Hatori raised his hands in the air and smirked. "I would like you too, but I'm not going to force you."

"You did because Raido told you too, didn't you."

"He's not such a bad guy." Hatori replied, placing a kiss on her forehead before heading towards the door. "How did it go today?"

Yuki laid down and pulled the cover of his head. "Night grandpa."

"That bad." Hatori sighed. "Night, princess."

**1- I'm really starting to run out of idea's **where i'm taking this, so i could be fun from now on lol :D

2- I'm soo bored and uninspired at the moment so sorry if it's a bad chapter! :(

3- Doesn't help if i don't get reviews damn you!

4- Really have nothing to say over and out.


	7. Talk with Kakashi

Yuki left early for school on Monday, partly because she didn't want to talk to grandpa about the therapist session and partly because her first lesson was English, even though she new Kakashi would be forty minutes late.

Yuki wasn't feeling her happy cheery self as she flung the door open for English, she was half an hour early for school and the last person she had expected to see was sitting at his desk. On time. Marking work.

Kakashi turned and was surprised to see Yuki standing at his door.

"I hope your watch is half an hour early or are you one of those wired children that likes to come into school earlier to have a one to one with their sensei's?" Kakashi questioned with an amused smiled, he looked back down at his paper.

Yuki walked to her deck and placing her bag heavily down on the table, before dropping to her seat and folding her arms around her head.

"You uncharacteristically grumpy today." Kakashi looked up from her his eyelashes at her, before continuing his marking.

"And your uncharacteristically early today, but do you hear me complaining?" Yuki mumbled from beneath her arms.

"Wanna talk about it…?" Kakashi questioned her.

Yuki breathed out heavily, she sat up and flashed him a big grin. "No honestly I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei, thank you worrying."

"Wow, you're an exceedingly bad liar."

Yuki smiled for real this time, returning to her normal self, "Already reading me like a book Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled, "Probably not as well as you could read me, you're a junior psychoanalyst in the making."

Yuki frowned at that word and slumped her head back on the desk.

"How was your weekend?"

"Hateful, tedious, colourless, abomination, detestation, malevolence-"

"Did you by any chance read a dictionary?" Kakashi joked.

Yuki giggled slightly returning back to old self again. "I tell a lie, Friday and Saturday morning where brilliant, my friends came over for a sleepover, but Saturday evening…Sucked! Which made Sunday suck! And this morning suck!"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"That's all I've been bloody well doing is talking about how I feel about things."

"Just a question." Kakashi frowned and threw a written assignment paper in front of her, "Can you read that or know who's writing that is?"

Yuki spun the paper around and studied, the sloppy, yet elegant and old-fashioned like hand writing. "I don't recognise the writing, sorry."

"Well do you analysing this and work who's it is?"

Yuki leaned on her hand, she was starting to regret her last English lesson where, she had out of bored analysed the whole class for Kakashi. "What mark did they get?"

"C…but but they weren't trying at all."

Yuki read through the paper, "It's very detailed, yet a lot of spelling mistakes, but they're careless as if the person was half asleep when writing this-wait-" Yuki broke in a grin. "-By any chance do you teach Shikamaru Nara?"

Kakashi nodded. "The boy genius indeed I do."

"It'll be his then." Yuki passed the assignment back to Kakashi. "What do you teach him?"

"English Lit, he's in my only other sophomore class that I split with another teacher, I only teach poetry side." Kakashi studied the surprise on Yuki's face. "Your class is the first sophomore English class I have taken full responsibility for, normally I only teach seniors and the odd split Junior and on rare occasion split sophomore."

Yuki grinned. "I feel special."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Now did you wanna talk about your weekend?"

"My therapist sucks, I hate him?"

"Therapist?"

Yuki nodded her head, "You must know about my…medical history."

Kakashi shook his head, "You're just an average student to me, with the odd exception that you're a stalker."

Yuki laughed at his choice of words, now she understood why she got on well with him, it wasn't out of pity they just had a lot in common. "I don't stalk everyone, it's something I learned when I was in hospital."

Kakashi titled his head to the side, Yuki could tell this was completely new news to him.

"Well, to sum it up…I was in a car accident, My mother, father and twin brother, my older survived without a scratch, I lost every single memory and haven't regained them."

Kakashi's face was blank as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Anyway, I'm forced to go to a bastard of a therapist that hasn't doesn't shit all to help me remember anything." Yuki suddenly felt really guilty. "Okay, he's not that bad, he did help me through the period of when I-" Yuki cut herself of immediately.

"When You…?"

Yuki looked away from his gaze and across the class room out onto the field.

"You know what I like about you, kid?" Kakashi told her as he marked his work. "You tried to hate people, but you can't, even this therapist guy, you feel bad for hating him, you're just too good for this world."

"I wasn't always like this."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what where you like?"

"I was mentally unwell, I went into depression to the length of where I tried to drown myself." Yuki blurted out before her brain could catch up. "But then I saw what it did to my family and what I had become or whether I was like that to start with I don't know, but I decided from that moment, I was going to be opposite."

"Then you've done a good job." Kakashi answered her with a smile.

Yuki grinned back, "I find it so much easier to talk anyone else but Raido."

Kakashi startled and started at Yuki. "Raido, do you mean Raido Namiashi?"

"Yeah, how do you…? Is he your therapist too?"

Kakashi laughed. "Dear god no, If I had a therapist, after a week of seeing me, they would need one. No, Raido a friend of mine, well of an acquaintance, he's Genma's boyfriend."

"Genma-sensei's gay! Fancy that and Ino has crush on him." Yuki found it all too funny. "I would never have guessed though."

"Oh please if you knew him really you wouldn't think anything else."

"What a small little world." Yuki muttered to herself.

"Raido's not that bad, well… what I know of him anyway, maybe when's around Genma he's a whole different person, I talk Genma, see what he can do."

Yuki broke into a smile. "Are you serious?"

"Well you don't seem like a suicidal maniac to me."

"Oh my, if you could at least get him to cut down to once a month, I would owe you one." Yuki begged Kakashi.

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do."

Yuki grinned, "Thank you, Sensei." Yuki's eyes flickered to the white piece of paper next to Kakashi's marking, it was a notice for swim club, Yuki beamed. "Kakashi-sensei? Do they have a swimming pool here?"

Kakashi nodded and pointed out of the window, "That building next to north gym hall."

"North gym hall!" Yuki gasped and fell back into her seat, "I can't believe it! All that time through gym and I didn't even smell it!"

"I take it you like swimming…"

"LIKE IT?" Yuki replied and let out a woop of joy, "I LOVE IT! When I'm in the water I feel at home, I feel safe, I at one with it, I love THE water!"

"I think you should become part of the swim team, then."

"Do I have to if I want to use the swimming pool?"

"Indeed, but juniors and seniors have the occasional swim lesson." Kakashi nodded slowly and then stopped changing the question, "Is that why you tried to drown yourself, because you like the water so much."

Yuki's eyes locked with his. "I never really thought about it…I guess."

The bell sounded for first lesson, making Yuki jump and interrupting her thoughts, she stared at the speaker in their classroom before turning back to Kakashi with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

**1-I'm back!**

**2-Oh everythings is alright with the world again! Maybe because I can write again and Jake's back from the hole he was in for a while :D and he did indeed complain at me for the football/Soccer scene :S**

**3-Thanks to Ninja Trio's Best, I love you! You are awesome!**

**4-Short chapter I know but there's more to come! So much more! :D **

**5- Adios! :P  
**


	8. Blank

Yuki and Tenten met Sakura, Ino and Hinata in the changing rooms, they had P.E, all Yuki could think was on the other side of the gym was a swimming pool, whilst Ino wasn't in the mood, apparently Her and Sai's date had gone horrible and it showed during P.E.

Sai walked over towards the group of girls and spoke straight to the blonde. "Ino..Can I-"

"NO!" Ino turned around and growled at him, "No you can't!"

Sai shifted his wait from on foot to the other, before turning and making his way back towards his friends.

Yuki frowned and placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Ino snapped.

"Ino-"

"Yuki, it's not your problem, just forget about it!" Ino turned on her heels and headed out of the P.E hall.

"Yuki, she doesn't mean it!" Sakura said in Yuki's ear, "She's just pissed for some reason."

Yuki nodded and watched Sai talk to Naruto, Sasuke, and a couple of boys she didn't recognise. "Sakura, go see is she's okay!"

"What you gonna do?" Sakura questioned as she turned to follow Ino.

Yuki walked towards the guys.

Naruto noticed Yuki walking towards, "Yuki-chan!"

Yuki was suddenly whisked of her feet and squeezed into a big bear hug. "Oh hello, Naruto-kun!" Yuki giggled.

"Hey Naruto, put the hottie down." Kiba called from the side of the stage he was sitting on. "She's looking a little sick!"

Naruto gently placed Yuki down. "Oh sorry, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki laughed, "It's alright, actually I came to ask a question, to you." Yuki pointed straight at Sai, "What did you do to piss Ino off?"

"I kind of called her fat, but it was only meant to be a joke!" Sai replied hastily as he rubbed the back of his neck,

The group of boy oooed, knowing he was in the dog house for awhile.

Yuki punched him playfully in the arm. "Idiot! You should never call a girl that, unless you are positive she fine with her body."

"Like you chick!" Kiba winked her.

Yuki raised her eyebrow and giggled. "Well you're a little a bit confident aren't you! Sai you have to let her calm down and then apologise,"

Naruto sprung backwards onto the stage, "Yuki-chan, do you want to hang out with us at lunch, I mean not just you, all the girls, not that you aren't good enough!"

Yuki smiled, "Alright, sure, I'll see if they want to."

Shikamaru appeared behind Yuki, walking past her and sat on stage.

"Shikamaru, better late than never I guess." Choji said between mouthfuls,

Shikamaru stretched, laid backwards, "Whatever, this lesson is two troublesome." He yarned and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Naruto called, leaning on Sasuke,

"Get of me, You loser!" Sasuke growled shoving Naruto off his shoulder.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called again but glared at Sasuke, "Guess what! We are meeting, Yuki-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten and Hinata for lunch, cool huh!"

Shikamaru yarned, "Can't, said I would spend lunch with Temari."

Yuki gazed over her shoulder at the group of bitches.

"Dude! Seriously, you can't ditch us for that bitch!" Kiba snapped.

Neji kicked him in the back, "Don't be so rude, it's he's decision."

"Neji, that wasn't nice." Naruto complained.

"Neither was his comment." Neji folded his arms, "Even though none of us like her, we should still support him, as his friends."

Yuki raised her eyebrow, _So he can be noble…_

Gai burst into the room, followed by Rock Lee who was practically a mini Gai.

"Welcome my Youthful students!" Gai struck a pose, "Today we will be trampling, yes even young fit boys, so let's get the equipment."

Yuki waved at the guys, "Anyway see you at lunch, and Sai, make sure you come up with a brilliant apology, and Normally when I'm down chocolate helps me cheer up-actually no don't do that… after comment you made that won't go down to well, but get her something she'll like!" She rushed off to join her girlies.

"You did what!" Sakura freaked, "You asked Sasuke-kun to lunch," She almost fainted,

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata too almost fainted; she was painted completely scarlet colour.

Tenten walked out of the changing rooms, "So, what's your problem, it give us a chance to talk interact with the boys and get to know them more."

"Neji's gonna be there." Sakura said bluntly,

Tenten turned around sharply, "What were you thinking!"

Yuki shook her head sighed, "They're just a bunch of boys, you would think you're being fed to the lions or something."

"Yuki…" A guy yarned behind her.

Yuki turned on the spot to see Shikamaru leaning against the opposite wall to the changing rooms, with foot on the wall and his arms behind his head. "Hey, Ace!"

The girls broke into whispers.

Yuki flickered here eyes to the girls and then back to Shikamaru, "What's up."

Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall, "Naruto wanted me to tell you they want to meet you girls in the music practise rooms,"

Yuki smiled. "Thanks, we'll be there," She turned to walk.

"Also…"

Yuki turned back around still smiling.

He walked next to Yuki, "We have biology,"

Yuki blushed slight pink under her eyes and looked down at her white flats. "Y-you want to walk with me?"

"I know it's troublesome, but Choji and Sasuke let without me, so I was just curious." Shikamaru looked at her from the corner of his eye and smile at himself as he saw her blush. "You don't mind do you girls?"

Tenten shrugged, "I'm not in your class, I'm gonna see if I can find Ino," She darted of through the crowd.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged a look, "No!" The finally agreed, "Sure why not!" They all turned and walked along the corridor in two lines, Sakura and Hinata in front and Shikamaru with Yuki slightly behind.

"I heard you playing the other day." Yuki finally, trying to find anything to make a conversation out said, t easily as they walked along the corridor.

"You could make out the bass?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, you were good, I mean extremely good, all of you were."

Shikamaru looked up at Yuki and their eyes connected. "Really, you thought that!"

Yuki grinned and raised her hands inf front of her, showing him that she didn't have any crossed fingers, "Yeah I did."

"Jeeze you all thought I was good." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

They arrived at their class and everyone half heartedly took their marked seats, Yuki and Shikamaru on the other hand where about the only people pleased with their seats.

Izumo-sensei arrived and everyone was silent, half the lesson passed without a hitch, they were coping of the board and answer questions, well everyone except for Shikamaru, who had his head on the desk and kept murmuring the odd comments to make Yuki giggle.

"Mr Nara!" Izumo-sensei snapped.

Shikamaru sighed and lazily sat up, "Yeah…?"

"Could you refrain from sleeping in my class," Izumo growled at Shikamaru and looked between the two students, "Mr Nara, Could please tell me what a Zygote is?"

Shikamaru stretched, "After the gametes have fused together they form a Zygote."

Izumo narrowed his eyes, "Miss Kagura, could tell me the meaning of Homozygous?"

Yuki nodded, "Of course sir, its-" her brain blanked out.

"Yes…?" Izumo pushed for the answer.

Yuki racked her brain searching for the answer, but it just didn't ring a bell at all. "I can't remember…!"

Hinata leaned behind her, "Her accident, she can't have re learned it!"

The class started to break up into giggles.

"Come on Miss Kagura, you should, know this, it's learnt in basics…" Izumo tapped his foot impatiently. "Miss Kagura!"

Yuki shook her head, "I can't remember!"

"SIR-!" Sakura stood up.

"Miss Haruno, would you sit down." Izumo ordered.

"But Sir-!"

"Miss Haruno, I won't ask you again." Izumo warned. "Miss Kagura answer the question."

Yuki stood up. "I don't know it!" She bolted out the door.

"Miss Kagura!" Genma yelled. "Right that's a yellow slip."

Shikamaru frowned, _That was really unlike her._

"IZUMO-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Genma looked up from his desk, fuming. "MISS HARUNO!"

"You don't understand She-"

Hinata cut her off. "S-Sakura you can't tell him in front of everyone!"

Shikamaru watched the two girls.

"Sir, can we please talk to outside," Sakura practically begged, "Please."

Izumo sighed. "Alright!" He followed the girls out f class.

Shikamaru scratched his head and leaned his head on his arm.

Three minutes later, Izumo walked back onto the classroom and sat back down, screwing the yellow sheet up and throwing it in trash can next to him. Sakura and Hinata sat down back at their desk.

Shikamaru turned and looked out the window watching the clouds, when lesson he grabbed Yuki's bag and swiftly excited the room.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen him move." Sasuke commented.

"I've seen faster." Choji replied with a mouthful of food. "When he was hiding from Temari the other day."

Sasuke smirked.

"Did you see I think he had that Yuki's bag!" Sakura turned to face Hinata.

**1- Not a veyr long chapter because i was trying to type and talk to my old english teacher at the same time...It doesn't work! **

**2- Love writing Shikamaru 3**

**3- Nothing else to say! Bye!  
**


	9. Hokage Ninja's

Yuki breathed in the strong smell of chlorine and her eyes where captivated at the sun dance off the top of the bright turquoise surface, reflecting it like diamonds.

Yuki leaned over and placed her hand gently in the water, swirling the water around her fingers, just being she had forgotten the reason why she had ended up here. Rolling up her jeans and removing her flat ankle boots and socks, she placed her feet in the water and grinned as the water sloshed around her feet.

"You're late!"

Yuki jumped at the sound of the voice that interrupting her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and was greeted with soft chocolate eyes.

"Ace…" She murmured, turning her head slowly back around, she cuddled her legs up out of the water and hugged her knee's.

Shikamaru frowned in confusing before shaking it off, "Yuki, Naruto and the others are waiting for you, the girls are pretty worried."

"I made a fool of myself-"

"-For something that isn't your fault I'm guessing!" Shikamaru walked forward and sat beside her.

Yuki moved her gaze in the opposite direction and remained silent.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and smirked slight in amusement, "You haven't been around for long, so you don't know them that well, but they're not people who judge and from what I've heard Naruto really likes you and the girls love you, they won't turn on you."

Yuki turned back to look at Shikamaru. "How did you know did you know I was scared of them turning on me?"

Shikamaru closed one of his eyes and shrugged.

Yuki broke into a soft smile, "I guess you're not called a genius for nothing."

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

Yuki giggled and started pulling her socks and boots back on, "Come on then Ace, don't want to keep them waiting any longer."

"Why Ace?"

Yuki paused and looked back at the water, "I don't know, it kind of just slipped out and now it's stuck…I guess it have to relate to Ace Frehley."

"The guitarist from Kiss?"

Yuki nodded her head, "Yeah, because you an ace guitarist."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're a bit simple aren't you…"

Yuki frowned…_What did he mean by that?_

Shikamaru raised an eye brown at her reaction. "Come on, let's go!"

Yuki went to pick up her bag, suddenly realising she left it in Biology. "Oh no!"

Shikamaru held out her bag, "Forget something."

Yuki smiled and took a step backwards admiring the image before her. "It really suits you."

Shikamaru threw the bag at her and began walking, Yuki grinned and placed the bag over her head before running to catch up with him.

"Yellow, Salted salmon riceballs, 46.3 kg and 159.1 cm." Yuki told Shikamaru.

"I never asked you questions?"

Yuki sighed and looked down at her feet.

Shikamaru breathed in heavily, "Troublesome…Green, Grilled Mackerel, 53.5 kg and 170 cm." He placed his hands in his pocket. "Happy?"

"You're an odd ball." Yuki pointed out to him and then broke into a grin. "I like odd!"

Shikamaru stared at her before closing is eyes and small smile spread across his lips.

"YUKI-CHAN!"

Yuki and Shikamaru cringed at the volume her name had been shouted, Shikamaru raised a finger to his ear whilst Yuki looked for the hyperactive owner of the voice.

"BAKA!" Sasuke thumped his fist down onto "Shut up! Your such a loser, why do have to be so loud."

Naruto sprung around. "What did you do that for!"

Sasuke frowned looking over the top of Naruto, "You're late!" He directed at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru placed his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged. "I took a little detour on the way here." He moved his gaze to Yuki

Naruto ran forward and swept Yuki up in his arms and squeezed hr tightly, "You're alright! And you actually came. The girls are inside, they were getting worried."

Yuki choked and gasped for breath, "Naruto!"

Naruto dropped her quickly, realising what he was doing! "Sorry Yuki-chan, did I hurt you?"

Yuki caught her breath and gave Naruto a reassuring smile, "No, I'm fine." She walked into the practise room to see everyone there, the girls were on one side of the room and the boys where on the other with the exception of Ino and Sai.

"Yo. Yuki, what's up!" Kiba raised a hand in the air,

Yuki nodded her head. "Hey, Kiba."

"Yuki." Sai gave Yuki a small smile over the top of Ino's head, he hands where balance on Ino's hips.

Ino turned her head. "About time you fucking made it!" Ino spotted Shikamaru behind Yuki and suddenly became quiet intrigued.

Yuki smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

"We were gonna start without you, were have you been." Ino questioned. "You almost missed a private concert by the most famous band in school, the Hokage Ninja's."

"The what?" Yuki questioned and then turned to looked to at Shikamaru. "Wait! Is this the band you're in." As they walked over towards the nearby by piano and sat down next to each other.

Tenten stepped forward, shaking of her nervousness since Neji was sitting on a table opposite her. "That's right! Naruto's that main singer, Sasuke's lead guitarist, Kiba's on the drums, Sai's on keyboard and finally Shikamaru on bass guitar. That's their main order, but sometimes they change."

"Yeah, we are the best band ever!" Naruto punched the air. "Believe it!"

Sakura giggled. "It is true, they are the best in the school, they have a concert coming up soon, I guess that's what you are practising for." Sakura's cheeks darkened, "Not that you need practise Sasuke-kun."

"Hn!" Sasuke flicked his head away from her eye line.

Sakura's blush grew and seemed to quieten down again.

Silence was coming from Shikamaru, Yuki turned to see him lean back on the piano with his head on the top of the piano, she gently poke him in the rib, causing him to jolt up right and look around the room with sleepy eyes.

"…What?" He grunted, he turned to look at who had awoken him, Yuki was facing the opposite way trying to act innocent, but he could tell it was so her, he returned the poke in the ribs.

Yuki squeaked, she jumped in her seat and turned to look at Shikamaru with a surprised expression before giggling and Shikamaru too couldn't help but be amused.

Tenten nudged Sakura and both turned to look at Shikamaru and Yuki, whispering and exchanging glances.

"Hello Youthful friends, it is I Rock Lee!" Rock was leaning of his right leg with his arm in the air.

"Bushy Brow, what are you doing here?" Naruto puzzled. "You too Shikamaru thought you had to spend lunch with the mon-"

Sasuke kicked Naruto hard in the leg, "Shut up Dweeb!"

"Yeah well I'm here now." Shikamaru sighed stretched. "It's too much effort to do find her now, I'll just get a lecture later."

"Are you gonna play for us, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking at the person in question.

Naruto spun around to face Sakura, his eyes lighting up the fact she was talking to him. "Sure, we need to practise, I'm sure we can play one song for you," He looked around at his band mates with a pleading look.

"Sure!" Kiba agreed out a pair of bright red drum sticks, tapped the together twice and nodded, He walked over to is bright red 5 Piece Drum Kit - full size. Bass Drum:22 x 16 - 16 Lugs, Snare Drum:14 x 5.5 - 8 Lugs, Tom Drums:12 x 10 - 12 Lugs and 13 x 11 - 12 Lugs, Floor Tom:16 x 16 - 12 Lugs, Cymbals: Tiger 12" Hi-Hats and Tiger 14" Crash, the bass drum had a red Tiger make logo on the front, this drum kit was Sasuke's pride and joy. He sat down on his black stool and placed his feet on one of the pedals and readied himself.

"Well, at least we are doing something practical." Sasuke mumbled picking up his six sting, hand painted Yamaha electric guitar, most of the body was a bright metallic red, with a small white section around the bottom of the fretboard down and around the string saddles before coming inside of the input jack, in the top corner was the same sign he wore on the back his shirts, of it's stand and plugging it in to it's amp, but turned the volume down.

Sakura sighed to herself at how cool he looked.

Ino kissed Sai one last time before she playfully smacked his bum, and walked away to stand next to Sakura. "Show them how it's done!" She told him proudly. She watched him take up his position behind his Yamaha doubled keyboard, with lots of buttons…She didn't know a thing about it.

Naruto pulled out a bright blue micro phone and stand and placed it of Sasuke and his drums, but he moved it so you could see Sasuke. "Come on Shikamaru!" He said through the Mic.

Shikamaru threw his head back. "What a drag!"

Yuki sighed and poked him yet again in the ribs. "Come on Shikamaru, please. Everyone else is playing."

Shikamaru stood up and stretched. "Alright, fine…God you're a troublesome women." He walked behind the piano and pulled out a black guitar case, he placed it on top of the piano and unzipped it.

"Thanks Yuki-chan!" Naruto said through the Microphone again.

Yuki blushed and raised her hand, "Really, it was nothing…"

Shikamaru pulled out the most beautiful guitar Yuki had ever seen, she didn't know anything about the style, but the curves and the head was so different to Sasuke's, the base was all black but sparkled little sprinkles of rainbow.

"What is it?" Yuki asked Shikamaru.

"A Guitar." Shikamaru replied bluntly with a smile. "Yamaha SC1000 Reissue."

"That means nothing to me, but it's gorgeous." Yuki traced her index finger around the base edge, it was cold and smooth under finger tips.

Shikamaru's cheeks slightly pinkened. "It's nothing really, I'm thinking of getting a new one soon anyway."

"Shikamaru hurry up!" Kiba whined.

Yuki and Shikamaru suddenly became aware that everyone was watching and waiting for them, Shikamaru picked up his Guitar very quickly and made over to the right hand side of Naruto, whilst Kiba stood on Naruto's left. Shikamaru placed the black strap over his shoulder and plugged it into the Amp near him, when he was finally ready, Shikamaru nodded at Naruto.

Naruto then looked around at Sasuke and Kiba. "Just because he took his sweet time, we gonna perform, Kick me when I'm high, by SR 71."

Shikamaru through his head back and sighed.

Naruto placed his thumb out and Sasuke started to play by himself, for a little bit bring the beat then Shikamaru came in and Kiba went along all of his drums, before sticking to at beat.

Naruto started singing.  
_'She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine  
Slowly driving me insane  
But now that's over  
So what if the sex was great  
Just a temporary escape  
Another thing I grew to hate  
But now that's over_

Why  
Why do you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down 'til we see eye to eye  
Figure it out  
I know  
She may not be Ms Right  
She'll do right now.'

Sasuke played a bit on his own, but Yuki couldn't take her eyes of Shikamaru, she noticed that the spark in his eyes was gone and boredom filled his face.

'_She'll do right now.'_

Everyone else stopped.

'_I used to hang on every word,' _

Then they all joined back in again, it was all complete well choreographed Yuki didn't understand why they needed to practise it was perfect, she tried to single out Shikamaru's bass.

'_Each lie was more absurd  
kept me so insecure  
but now that's over  
she taught me how to trust  
And to believe in lust  
And then she taught me how to cuss  
That bitch its over.'_

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Chouji, Lee and even Hinata sang with Naruto._'You know I used to be such a nice boy'_

'Why  
Why do you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down 'til we see eye to eye  
Figure it out  
I know  
She may not be Ms Right  
She'll do right now'

Sasuke started playing on his own again, whilst Kiba backed but it wasn't along the same sort of tune he had been playing, he was always changing, it was all freestyle and Sakura was in envious of him, her heart pounded quicker. Naruto and Kiba watched him with a smile as, he played his own little bit, but Yuki's attention was fully on Shikamaru, she never thought he could look so bored, her smile faded.

'_She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine  
She's driving me insane  
But now that's over (now that's over)_

'Why  
Why'd you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down 'til we see eye to eye  
Figure it out  
I know  
She may not be Ms Right  
She'll do right now  
She'll do right now  
right now  
ohh  
right now.'

Everyone in the practise room went crazy in the practise room, even Neji looked impressed. Ino screamed, she ran up and cuddled Sai.

"So Yuki, what do you think?" Naruto asked Yuki for the deciding vote.

Yuki grinned. "I've never actually been to concert that's the nearest I've got, but I think it was brilliant, absolutely amazing."

"You've really never been to a concert?" Sakura asked Yuki.

Yuki shook her head.

"Well as we said earlier, we have one coming up here soon." Kiba as he tapped quietly on the symbol, "So that can be your first one."

"I think that'll do, we can show them everything we've got!" Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto agreed. "But I think we should have some other people sing, Sai's got a whole bunch of backing tracks with him, so I think Sakura should sing something."

Sakura's head shot up. "I think you should shut up!"

"No, Naruto's right, go on Sakura, sing something." Tenten edged her friend.

"Hell NO!" Sakura replied rapidly.

"Oh come on Sakura, I think we should show Yuki our talents." Ino said as she stood in front of Sai with his arms wrapped around her, Yuki was glad they worked it out.

"No what you mean is you think just me should show Yuki our talents." Sakura playfully nudged Yuki. "How about, I'll sing if Yuki sing's afterwards."

Yuki shook her head, "I don't sing! I'm not musical at all."

"Come on Yuki!" Naruto begged.

"Why has the attention suddenly gone from Sakura to me." Yuki laughed turned to look at Sakura who stuck her tongue out. "I'm not gunna sing, give up."

"I don't think you're gonna win…" Shikamaru pointed out.

Sakura sighed stood up, "Okay then, Sai, the one I've been practising."

'_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need'_

Sakura whipped her hair free out of it's ponytail making the girls scream with supportive cheer's.

'_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)_

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me.'

Yuki looked up at Sasuke, who actually had a slight smile on his face and was tapping his foot, but he kept checking that he wasn't being watched. Lucky Yuki was out of sight to him. Yuki wondered if maybe he did have a soft spot for Sakura.

'_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)_

"Hero!" All the girls yelled together at the same time as Sakura.

'_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

"Hero." All the girls sang with Naruto, which made the girls break into laughter.

'Oh I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero. '

All the girls went crazy and ran up to hug Sakura, who looked over at Sasuke, who was looking out the window and her heart sank.

"That was awesome, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto congratulated her.

Sakura blushed slightly, "Well, thank you."

Yuki turned her attention to Shikamaru, "You were really good but…You looked like you weren't enjoying it."

Shikamaru shrugged and placed his hands his pockets.

"He doesn't." Choji mumbled loud enough for just Yuki to hear after he swallowed a mouthful of ships. "But none of us know why."

"Really…That's sad, because he's really good." Yuki turned her head back to look at Shikamaru.

"Hey what do you guys wanna do, I vote we go to Mc'D's for lunch, we still got a hour and fifteen minutes." Naruto raised his voice above all the other people who were talking.

"McDonalds!" Choji head shot up from his bag, "Sure I'm there…What about you Shikamaru…? Come on ten minute drive isn't that long."

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at his best friend and yarned. "Yeah, I guess…I am quiet hungry." He looked back at Yuki, "You coming?"

"There's a McDonalds around here? Awesome! I haven't had that in I don't know how long." Yuki grinned like a child in a candy story.

Shikamaru yarned, "Naruto! Choji, Yuki and I will join you!"

Naruto punched the air. "Alright, anyone else…Sasuke, you're obviously coming, your giving me a lift."

Sasuke turned and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm doing what…?"

"If Yuki's going then we are too!" Ino waved her hand, pointing at Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. "And of course Sai!"

"Alright! What about you two?" Naruto asked Neji and Lee.

"Where my youthful friends go, I will go too!" Lee placed his thumb in the air.

Neji shrugged. "Sure…Whatever, it's somewhere to eat."

"I'll come too and I'll grab Shino, out of his bug club." Kiba told Naruto.

"Erg! Bugs…" Ino shuddered. "Gross…!"

"Awesome, That's everybody, now how to get there, I guess we can split up into cars, who's got one here?" Naruto asked his thirteen friends. "Sasuke…Can take three."

"I can take four…" Sasuke corrected him, "Since when did I agreed to take you, Dweeb."

Yuki giggled. "They pretend like they hate each other, but I bet they do actually care deeply about each other."

Shikamaru nodded. "You sure got that right!"

"I got a car," Neji pointed out, looking at the ground with his arms folded. "I guess I can take Lee and Tenten, even though you're a pain in my ass, Lee."

"What…!" Lee was practically crying. "But Neji after all the youthful things we've done together."

"Shut up!" Neji snapped at him, "That doesn't sound right."

"Y-Yeah, okay!" Tenten replied.

"Alright, Sasuke, how about, we take Sakura, Ino and Yuki?" Naruto said nodding at the girls.

"I'm going with Sai!" Ino said looking at Sai lovingly, "On his sexy bike."

"Okay so How about Hinata, Sakura and Yuki…" Naruto offered.

"Dude it's my car!" Sasuke complained.

"What's wrong with having three Lovely ladies with us?" Naruto questioned His best friend.

"Yuki can come with us." Choji offered, nodding to Shikamaru,

Shikamaru shrugged, "Sure, whatever…"

Ino shook her head, "I don't think that's a good Idea, it's bad enough you skipped out lunch on Temari, if they see you in a car with Yuki, they'll flip and take it out on her."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag, sorry Yuki!"

Yuki shook her head, "It's not problem, I'll go with Sasuke, if that's okay."

Sasuke looked up and acknowledged Yuki for the first time. "Well at least someone has the decency to ask. It's fine with me!" Yuki never expected him to be so nice.

"Hinata you wanna come with me?" Kiba asked.

Hinata looked at Kiba nodded slowly. "O-Okay…Sure…"

Kiba squeezed her into a tight hug. "Awesome, we can pick up Akamaru on the way, with Shino."

"Well that's settled then." Naruto cheered, "Yuki and Sakura, your coming with us, Meet cha there!" Naruto said to everyone else.

**1- I'm gonna admit, whilst writing this chapter i'm a little drunk! SO excuse teh randomness and probably poor spelling, I might edit it later but for now...to bed!**


	10. Mc D's

All thirteen of them put their plan into action, they all headed in different directions, depending on where their car was parked.

Sakura linked arms with Yuki, she could tell Sakura was nervous about going into Sasuke's car. It was a pretty decent car, Sasuke had a typical boy racer car, a bright blue, 2000 Subaru Impreza, how did he even get insurance on that?

"His brother's loaded…" Sakura whispered in her ear, ready her mind. "I don't mean like your granddad loaded, but still he's pretty minted, but he doesn't really come close, to you, the only guy who could rival you is Shikamaru, that's the only reason I think Temari's after him, but he's doesn't like showing it, the only thing that really shows it is his car."

"What's he got?" Yuki asked as he got into the back seat as Naruto held the door open for them.

Sakura raised her voice back to normal level. "He has…You know what…just wait and see." She grinned. "What about you, do you drive?"

Yuki shook her head, "You or Naruto?" She opened the question.

"Dweeb has a car." Sasuke said starting up the Subaru and rumbled went straight through Yuki, "A bright Yellow Land rover, it's not bad, it has heating and air con,"

Naruto frowned. "You just complemented my car…? Who are you and what have you done with the really Sasuke?"

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away from his face. "I'm driving." He didn't actually answer the question.

"I have a car." Sakura said jumping the subject. "A cute little pink bug!"

Yuki couldn't help but aw. "That is cute. What about Ino and Hinata?"

"Hinata no, she normally with Neji or Kiba, but Ino has a purple mini." Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled.

"That's so like her." Yuki chuckled,

They soon arrived McDonalds, Ino and Sai where already their waiting, Ino sat the on bike and waved as soon as she recognised Sasuke's car. Sasuke parked the car next to Sai's bike and as they got out, Shikamaru and Choji walked towards Sasuke's car.

Sakura practically leapt at him. "Shikamaru, show Yuki your car!"

Shikamaru sighed, he beckoned Yuki to follow him, and they walked through another row of cars and pointed. "There."

Yuki couldn't believe her eyes. "1967 Ford Mustang GT..." Yuki ran over to the car, it was in beautiful condition, looked as if it had been rebuilt recently and newly polished, "Four seats, left hand drive, alloy wheels."

Shikamaru stood speechless, gawking at Yuki.

"What?" Yuki looked up over the car questioning his expression, "Have I done something wrong?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I have never once met a girl that new the Make of the car."

Yuki smiled and her cheeks reddened. "My Grandpa rebuilds cars, he has few in the garage not to far away from where I live, he was determined he wasn't going to have a girlie granddaughter." She giggled, "What engine size?"

"6, 392." Shikamaru replied, still slightly in shook. "Power, 320."

Yuki smiled. "Well it's official, I love your car, did you rebuild it yourself?"

"Yep...It was such a drag! But by dad did help me out a bit!" Shikamaru smiled, "I'll give you a ride some day, now come on let's get some food." He motioned his head in the direction of Sasuke's car, where everyone had now gathered. Neji, Tenten and Lee had turned up along with Kiba, Shino and Hinata also turned up.

"So what did you think?" Choji asked Yuki as they joined the group. "Nice isn't she."

Yuki nodded "Hell yeah!" She walked over and linked arms with Sakura, who had a smile on her face. "Ready?" She asked Sakura.

"Yep." Sakura motioned her head to the left.

Yuki looked at where she had been motioning to see Neji and Tenten talking easily. Yuki grinned and looked back at Sakura.

All thirteen of them heading into McDonalds must have looked a little bit daunting for the rest of the people already in there.

Yuki was one of the last to order. "Could I have a medium chicken legend meal please, with coke." She informed the service man, she reached in her bag to get her purse, but couldn't find it. "Shit!" She looked up at the man, "Sorry one second." She knelt down and started searching the whole of her bag.

Tenten nudged Sakura, who were already sat at tables they had pushed together. "Hey, Sakura, I think she's having a little trouble.

"That's £5.34 please." The man pushed.

Yuki nodded, "One second!"

Tenten nudged Sakura again. "Look"

"Here!" Shikamaru handed a ten pound note over to the service man, and then took the change.

Yuki looked up. "Ace! You didn't have to do that!"

Shikamaru bent down and looked in her bag with her. "Yes I did, you forgot your wallet didn't you."

Yuki slowly nodded. "I think so, but still!"

Shikamaru raised his hand, "Honestly, think nothing of it, just pay be back tomorrow or something, but I really don't mind."

Yuki blushed. "Thank you!"

Shikamaru shook his head but smiled, before walking over and sitting down next to Choji, opposite Naruto.

Yuki couldn't help but stared at him, why would such a nice, lazy guy like him date a girl like Temari? She shrugged and turned her attention to all of her friend, she went from having not a single one to having almost thirteen and she loved it.

"Yuki…?"

Yuki looked over her shoulder at the person who called her name, there Kakashi-sensei.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki questioned. "You shouldn't be eating in a place like this, you're a teacher you should be eating healthy."

Kakashi snorted, "I'm already doomed might as well enjoy life on the way to my grave, you how ever are still in your youth, you're the one who shouldn't be eating in a place like this."

Yuki stuck her tongue out and leaned on the counter, "You're not old Kakashi."

"Feels like it sometimes." Kakashi groaned and made a 'I'm not so sure face.'

One of the female worker, who looked a few years younger than Kakashi, started to go all gaga as soon as she saw him, "Mr Kakashi, May I help you?"

Kakashi looked up from Yuki and pulled his hands of his pockets along with his wallet, "Aina, are you lost because heaven is a long way from here."

Yuki raised her eyebrows in surprise…Was he cracking some cheesy chat up lines! Yuki shook her head in disbelief.

Aina blushed and giggled like a fan girl. "Would you like the usual, Mr Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, "With a side of your number."

Aina giggled uncontrollably and Yuki shook her head slowly from side to side. Aina turned slowly with a smile at Kakashi before she went looking for his order.

Kakashi turned to look at Yuki, "Ignore what you just heard."

"Do you like her or is just or do you do it for the discount she just gave you?"

Kakashi smirked. "That would be telling."

"I can't believe she likes them, they are drip with cheese." Yuki shook her head and smiled, she still couldn't believe it.

"You order." The guy who had served Yuki, finished placing her on the tray.

Yuki nodded at him. "Thanks." She took the tray and turned to leave just as Aina came back with Kakashi's order.

"Looks like I'll have to come back tomorrow, because you get more beautiful everyday!" Kakashi said as he took the bag out of her hand.

Yuki broke into laughter and walked over to take a seat beside Sakura, opposite Shikamaru.

"What were you and Hakate talking about?" Tenten asked as Yuki sat down in her seat.

"Nothing!" Yuki replied honestly, "I was just watching him try out some flirting techniques on one of the worker's, he's the cheesiest guy I know."

Sakura broke into laughter, "Have you not met Kiba and Naruto."

"You're kidding!" Yuki smirked.

Ino shook her head and motioned to the two boys. "No one is as bad as these two. Believe me."

"It's true, they are awful!" Tenten joined in.

"Hey I take offense!" Naruto whined.

"GOOD!" Sakura replied. "Because maybe you'll stop."

Yuki drifted off from their conversation as she watched Kakashi leave with his take out, he crossed the carpark, before leaping into black fiesta, Yuki was sure she had seen it before, she shrugged and tucked into her food, The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon Yuki was in her room finishing off her homework and glaring at her purse that she had left on her bed, when her mobile ran.

"Hello."

"Short stuff!" A lazy voice replied from the other end of the phone.

"Short stuff!" Yuki laughed. "That's just plain mean but ignoring that, Doesn't this class as stalking as I didn't give you my number, Ace!" She made sure etherize his nickname.

Shikamaru yarned and placed his Xbox controller to the side on his bed, "Well, asking you was just too troublesome, so I borrowed Sakura's phone, when we were in last lesson when she went to the toilet."

"You stole Sakura's phone to get my number!"

"Temporarily borrowed…" Shikamaru corrected.

"Well, what's up?" Yuki questioned with a grin, "Or did you just call me to let me know my new nickname!"

"I was trying it out." Shikamaru mused, "And I needed to know if you wanted to be my study partner for Biology."

"What about Choji?"

"Well it seems, you've given him some confidence around girls, and his asked this girl in our class, Ayame that he's liked her for what seems a decade and is using the excuse of being her biology partner to get to know her, so you see know I'm left with this troublesome position that I have to find a biology partner and seeing as you still next to me, it was the less troublesome idea."

Yuki giggled. "What's in it for me?" She joked.

"Well it's your entire fault really." Shikamaru pointed out bluntly. "I brought you lunch today, consider it a down payment."

"Blackmail! How low of you!" Yuki mused. "How about a ride in your car to the cinema and I can pay you back for lunch."

Shikamaru looked at the clock on his window ceil.

"Too talk about the most recent work in biology." Yuki added when she didn't receive a answer.

"I can't." Shikamaru said leaning his head back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "Temari's coming over in ten."

"Oh, no of course, don't worry, forget it even, I'll just give you the money tomorrow." Yuki felt completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Yuki replied quickly. "Anyway my grandpa's calling me, I better be going."

_You a terrible liar!_ Shikamaru thought. "Sure…Well I see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah…See you tomorrow." Yuki didn't wait to hear the other side click, she pressed the cancel button immediately and placed her phone on the dressing table before climbing into bed and placing the pillow over her head, she felt like a idiot. She got on with Shikamaru so well, just as well as she go on well with Sakura and Tenten, she could see them being best friends, if it just wasn't for that bitch of a girlfriend of his.

**1- I'm trying to make Yuki and Kakashi's relationship a bit like Garcia's and Morgan's from criminal minds, because i believe it shouldn't matter who you are, if you get on well with someone then you should be friends. **

**2- I updated quickly because the last chapter was a little odd, it wasn't that bad so i'm not gonna change it, it's just a little odd.**

**3- See you!**


End file.
